


Australia

by garfieldyard



Category: Australia (2008), The Notebook (2004)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garfieldyard/pseuds/garfieldyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>写在前面：<br/>恋恋笔记本X澳洲乱世情</p><p>作者能回复我授权都是个big surprise啊！Q Q<br/>这文写了也是有点久了，最近终于决定要翻是因为……  文荒期又把它翻出来看了啊OTZ  第四次了OTZ<br/>太是我的菜了 不过不知道大家能不能接受所以先放两章上来看看……  如果大家喜欢我就继续翻下去……<br/>作者以前说过因为休叔在澳大利亚里面的角色没名字（？）所以给他起了个合适的名字叫Benjamin，Lon就是JM在恋恋笔记本里面的角色。这文略长展开略慢我慢慢整……  不要急……</p><p>PS：作者写了休叔跟JM角色的各种拉郎，GNs有兴趣可以去她LJ慢慢看ww</p><p>PPS：为与作者在AO3上发表的文章保持一致，此处我的章节按照作者的章节来分</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Australia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482704) by [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/pseuds/sg_fic). 



> 写在前面：  
> 恋恋笔记本X澳洲乱世情
> 
> 作者能回复我授权都是个big surprise啊！Q Q  
> 这文写了也是有点久了，最近终于决定要翻是因为…… 文荒期又把它翻出来看了啊OTZ 第四次了OTZ  
> 太是我的菜了 不过不知道大家能不能接受所以先放两章上来看看…… 如果大家喜欢我就继续翻下去……  
> 作者以前说过因为休叔在澳大利亚里面的角色没名字（？）所以给他起了个合适的名字叫Benjamin，Lon就是JM在恋恋笔记本里面的角色。这文略长展开略慢我慢慢整…… 不要急……
> 
> PS：作者写了休叔跟JM角色的各种拉郎，GNs有兴趣可以去她LJ慢慢看ww
> 
> PPS：为与作者在AO3上发表的文章保持一致，此处我的章节按照作者的章节来分

Australia

1941年12月10日。

 

C-43伞兵运输机不快的呻吟着， 它剧烈的颤抖，有那么让人心慌的一阵，乘坐它的士兵们都在怀疑飞行员究竟能不能在撞上指挥塔前让飞机安全着陆。   
但飞机终于还是慢下来了， 震动也慢慢平息。  
“这里是 USAF Alpha-Charlie-Foxtrot-8-5号飞机。我们即将着陆。 请允许卸货， over。”  
“收到， Charlie-Foxtrot；给予准许。”  
“收到。 我们还需要一个机组， over。”  
“机组马上到。 欢迎来到澳大利亚联邦，”空中交通控制塔的人说完问候， 松开了无线电（ PTT）。 “美国佬（Yankees）。” 

 

 

\----------------------

1

\----------------------

 

 

飞行员放下了活动梯， 年轻的中士第一个下了飞机，后面跟着三个二等兵。  
“长官？”士兵们从飞机的货物里卸下了自己的步枪和背包。 他们把东西都背到了自己的背上， 使得本来就因为飞行而被弄皱的制服又多了几道折痕。  
“你们快点上去吧。”中士戴好自己的帽子，冲着等着他们的车的方向点了点头。 他因为看到一辆 Willys MB US Army吉普而感到些许惊讶——毫无疑问是最新款——这可是澳大利亚（Down Under）。

在等士兵们都上车的时候，中士开始去找司机。   
他每走一步都会扬起灰尘， 粘在他汗涔涔的皮肤上。 他歪了下帽子，用制服的袖口擦掉额头上的汗水，低声咒骂了一句。 他们明知道他和他的手下刚刚飞了二十个小时；怎么他们就不能让司机注意着点？  
高温使得一切都变得模糊不清。   
就好像嘲笑他一般， 一台早已不能使用的自动贩卖机就站在那儿。 渴吗？ 因为毒辣的澳洲阳光而被晒得褪色的字迹这样问道。 

 

“你在找这个吗？”  
中士转过身，第一眼看到的是一把车钥匙的铮亮闪光；接着， 他看见了钥匙的主人。 他立刻意识到自己正盯着对方。“噢， 抱歉……我没想到……呃， 我没想到会看到……”  
“一个土著民？”  
士兵下意识的点了点头。  
司机伸出了手。 “Eddie Tallara， 为您效劳。”他看起来很老相，穿着一件旧的牛仔布夹克，戴着一顶看着更旧的软塌塌的太阳帽。  
中士握住了他伸出的手。 “Lon Hammond Jr.中士，来自第33追击中队。”  
“空军？” Eddie的问话让年轻的士兵不舒服的扯了扯自己的领子。 显然他没想到这位当地的司机会了解美军的部队。 “那你们来这地方干什么？你们不是应该驻扎在珍珠港吗，你们政府保留真正实力的地方？”  
指责的意味很明显，而 Lon， 作为美国的士兵代表， 是应该否认的。 合适的应答应该是美国政府已经决定在Darwin保留 小部分Curtiss P-40 战机——但就算是这个也不是完全的真话， 而且 Lon Hammond Jr.中士那天也没那个心情展现他的爱国主义情怀。   
“说来话长。”  
他并不是要前往达尔文 ①。正如一封盖着红墨印记的信件所告诉他的， 他已经不再“有资格”参与他中队的活动了。  
司机似乎对这个解释暂时还算满意，接着这位老人就开始向吉普车走去。  
年轻的中士紧紧跟在后面。

 

Tips：  
① 达尔文：Darwin，又译达尔温，是位于澳大利亚西北海岸的主要城市，北领地的首府，人口10万8千人（2003年），属于热带气候，经常受到雷暴和龙卷风的侵袭达尔文也是唯一经历过战争的澳大利亚城市。达尔文是澳大利亚土著居民最集中的城市，还有很大一部分居民是从东南亚和东亚移居的移民，所以达尔文被称为是“澳大利亚多元文化的首府”，由于它距离亚洲最近，所以是重要的出口港口，主要出口活牲畜（牛、羊）和矿物。达尔文也是澳大利亚重要的军事基地和北部海岸巡逻艇的基地。

\----------------------

2

\----------------------

 

“ Hammond先生？ Hammond先生…… 我是来道别的。 我要走了。 他们要我去圣彼得堡的总军医院…… Hammond先生， 你听到我说话了吗？”  
“但我需要你在这儿……”

 

路上猛地一个颠簸把 Lon带回了现实。 最近太容易陷入回忆了。  
他当然能听见她说话！ 能看见她低头打量这个从头到脚打着石膏的可怜士兵时眼中的怜悯。 他美丽的 Allie……

 

“长官， 我们到底应该在这做什么？”一个士兵的问话打断了他的思绪。  
代表美国亲吻伟大的南半球的屁股？ “侦查。”  
“那要多久， 长官？”  
在这世界尽头困死，直到他们想起我们。“他们没说。”

 

傍晚炎热的让人难以置信。 尽管汽车行驶时开着天窗，有风吹进来， 外面的温度也依旧好像有一百一十度 ②。 头顶的天空湛蓝清澈；太阳明朗的照耀着， 已经在开始向着远方巨大的红色岩层偏去。  
荒原里似乎道路稀少；只看的到他们这一辆车。 一眼望去满是干燥的土地和大片多刺的合欢灌木，使得中士对这陌生的空旷环境不禁心生惧意。 不管是不是因为处在这广袤的土地， 离开文明社会如此遥远， 他感觉既压迫又迷茫。

 

从他手下的这一片沉默来看， 他们也有着同样的感受。 这心照不宣的事实——他们被多此一举的派到澳大利亚是为了给出一个美好愿望的姿态——悬在他们头顶， 屈辱而嘲讽。 这些二等兵被派到这儿是因为他们不幸处在下等阶级， 而对他来说……  
就好像看穿了他的想法一样， Lon可以感觉到那个司机的 (他是叫Eddie吗？) 的目光落在他身上； 从他的眼角， 他看到那个老人笑了。

 

“你还没告诉我一个第33追击中队的飞行员是怎么会到北领地 ③来的……你曾经是个飞行员， 对吧？”  
Lon能听到那些新分到他手下来的士兵们在后座惊呼出声；他们用惊叹的语气窃窃私语了一会儿， 直到他们中的一个开口道： “长官？ 你曾经是追击中队的一名飞行员？”  
该死。 Lon还指望自己的过去没人知道呢。 这个天杀的Eddie！ 要是这老蠢蛋懂点规矩至少努力掩盖下自己的笑意他还能原谅他！  
“算是吧。” Lon简单答了一句， 然后就换了话题。 “我以为现在应该是‘湿’季？”  
“没错。 今天晚上就会下倾盆大雨喽。”  
Lon看了看天上。 除了几片羽毛般的小云彩以外， 天空完全是清澈无暇的蔚蓝。  
“这根本说明不了什么，” Eddie看见了他的动作便警告道。 “从这湿度你就能看出来——这才是关键。”  
“湿度？ 这么干燥！”  
Eddie笑了——一声小小的低笑——然后什么都没说。   
不知怎的感觉到这笑意是冲着他， Lon在他的 M1 加兰德步枪上紧张的敲了敲手指。   
然后是一片喧嚣的静寂。

 

“所以这位 Ashley夫人……？”  
“ Sarah Ashley夫人，对。 她怎么了？”  
“嗯， 她有什么故事？”  
“她的故事？”司机扬起了眉毛。 “她的故事就是她给我付钱而我为她工作！”  
“好吧——”他说错了什么吗？  
“她的故事就是她是这地方能找到的最善良、最高贵的夫人，这也是为什么她主动提出让美军士兵在她的农场里住。”  
“主动提出？”  
“我不知道他们是不是跟你说了什么金伯利计划（ Kimberley Scheme）或者被分成中部和北部， 或者我们军队的状况——”  
“想法是好的但还不成熟，”一个士兵冒冒然的接道。 Lon瞪了他一眼，让他白了脸色。  
“真的？ 他们在美国是这么跟你们说的？”  
“他们只说——” Thomas， 一个红头发的士兵，试着挽回这个错误，结果被Eddie打断了：   
“说实话我不在乎， 小子。 我想说的是我们北方最近日子相当不好过， 而且德国现在又在全世界惹乱子——老百姓如果知道我们的盟友在照看我们自然会更舒坦。 因为美国巡逻队的出现会帮忙提升士气，还因为不像澳大利亚， 美国显然多得是士兵，”   
Lon这时正努力控制着自己想要狠揍这个老司机这一几乎可以称得上是英勇之举的冲动。  
但 Eddie又继续道：“因为这以上所有， Sarah Ashley夫人慷慨提出把自己所有的空房间提供给美国军队。而这， 长官， 就是她的故事。”

 

因为他手下的士兵都在看着， Lon咬紧了牙， 把已经到了舌尖的反驳憋了回去。 他把自己的看法， 和他对澳大利亚及其武装部队的印象一起，吞进了肚子里。  
接下来两个小时的车程都是在完全的沉默中度过的。

 

Tips：  
② 110华氏度：约为44.3摄氏度。  
③ 北领地：北领地（Northern Territory）是澳大利亚境内一个直属澳大利亚联邦政府的领地，是澳大利亚的两个内陆领地之一，位于澳大利亚大陆中北部，首府是达尔文。  
北领地是以自然景观和文化特色著称的主要旅游胜地之一，以其著名的“红土中心”及世界上最大的单一巨石艾尔斯岩石而骄傲。经济以畜牧业、矿业、旅游业和政府服务业为主。美国在澳大利亚北领地设有空军基地。

 

————————————TBC 未完待续————————————  
据我目测休叔应该到第六章左右出现

 

\----------------------

3

\----------------------

 

他得抽一根。   
或者喝一杯。  
或者两个都需要。   
总的来说， 他得在自己发疯之前从这车上下去， 现在的距离已经可以看见农场，而他几乎快受不了了。 这趟安安静静又拥挤不堪的路途让他焦躁不安！

 

但现在是他从到这儿起第一次能看见绿色的原野和蓄水池。与这一路的黄褐色沙漠相比真是长足的进步！他已经感觉好多了。  
远方下落的夕阳亲吻着山峦。 在他们上面，天空转为了一片淡淡的黄， 依旧清澈无比。 下个屁的暴雨啊！ …老疯子。  
接着 Lon的注意力就被吸引了，他眨了眨眼，然后眯起眼来想要看清楚——  
“是农民。他们为夫人工作。” 

 

这是这两个小时以来吉普车里说的第一句话， 而他们现在都可以看见了——在这绿色连着绿色褐色连着褐色里，男人和女人， 大部分是原住民， 在田野里工作。 有好几十人——他们之前怎么会没注意到？  
Eddie转向了一条通往农场的侧路。 从近处看农场要大得多， 但最让 Lon 感到惊讶的是这里的味道。  
……是粪肥……  
闻起来似乎有好几吨……接着，如果不是他产生了幻觉，他听见房子里传出了欢快的音乐。   
他们穿过厚重的大门驶向后院， 那里停着更多美军的吉普。  
“这里住了多少士兵？” Lon 问 Eddie道。  
“现在吗？二十七个。 过几分钟之后？ 三十一个。”  
吉普车终于停了下来，他们跳下车，骨头因为长时间的航程和车程咔哒作响。 士兵们拿出了他们的行李很快站成一排， 等待着命令。   
“这边。” Eddie迈开步子。   
“稍息， 士兵们。 你们听见他说的了。” Lon 解散了队伍。 

 

他们跟着 Eddie 走在从车道一直延伸到农场的荒芜的石子小路上。 院子里胡乱长满了野草和小灌木丛。  
“园丁会尽快来处理的。 如果我们要留在这儿的话。”  
留在这儿？ 他们又在这儿待了多久了呢？   
“夫人结婚了吗？” Lon 试着隐晦的问道，在见识过这个人对自己的雇主有多尊敬之后他得小心让自己听起来也是充满敬意的。 有那么一会儿， 只能听见他们脚下石子撞击的声音， 然后 Eddie 清了清嗓子，好像下定决心般开口。  
“夫人是位寡妇。 她的前夫死前最后大部分时间——以及显然大部分金钱——都花在了欧洲， 在他早逝之后只给她留下了这座养牛场。 而且没错， 很有可能他是有外遇。”   
石子路变成了花岗岩石块路，粪肥的味道变淡了； 他们大概正离养牛场越来越远。   
“那群农场主还给她伤口上撒盐——一群英国贵族，领头的是Fletcher老爷和 Flynn老爷， 他们想要夺取她的牛群。 他们已经发现这块土地法律上其实并不属于她， 因为并不是她前夫用正规手段买下来的。 如果她的律师不能让她赢下这案子， 那这块地就是 Fletcher的了。 就算法律上讲她还拥有养牛场， 但失去了饲养这长千上万动物的土地， 他们很可能也会落入那个农场主手上。 因此现在夫人正商议在达尔文买几块地； 她可能不得不把这两千头牛在这国家最荒芜的土地上赶上几百英里远， 彻底放弃她的农场——小心脚下。”

 

他们已经走到了木头门廊的阶梯下， Lon 打量了一下四周。 他以为自己会看见一座凌乱无章的乡村小屋——这精心装饰过的农场却让他万万没想到。  
他看见内院， 现在可以看的很清楚， 正在举行一场热闹的晚餐宴会，果树上挂着装饰灯，长长的绘有图案的桌子点缀着食物和酒， 还有演奏乡村乐的乐手。 那儿坐着很多美国士兵， 吃着， 喝着，笑着。 有那么幸福的一瞬间Lon可以发誓他好像又回到了北卡罗来纳； 他脑海里又不由自主的浮现出了他美丽的 Allie的样子。 食物的味道提醒着他从早饭过后他们还没有吃过任何东西。  
“现在，我告诉你所以这些事情并不是因为我喜欢你，” Eddie说道， Lon 捏起了拳头。   
这家伙怎么回事？  
“而是因为我想要你明白你们做的是什么样的客，避免问一些……不愉快的问题。” Eddie 顿了顿， 等着他反应。  
Lon 强迫自己假装点了点头。   
“很好。 她来了。”

 

part。two

4

\----------------------

 

Sarah Ashley 夫人带着随从走下院子来见他们，她一眼就能让人认出来。  
完美。   
从她用一个金色发夹别着、紧紧束住的头发，到她深色的长裙和她白皙无暇的肌肤。 她抬头看向了 Lon——  
她美得惊人。 她蓝色的眼睛看着他， 她金色的头发像光晕一样拢在她头的周围， 有那么一会儿他忘记了一切——他的伤， 分手， 他的父母。 除了她沉静的存在其他的一切都消失了。 他嗅到了一丝她甜美的香水味道，然后这时刻就结束了。  
就像从梦中惊醒一样， Lon 再一次听到了许多喝的醉醺醺的士兵的歌声， 那股淡而经久不散的粪臭味也回来了， 他的士兵正在他身后列成一队， 而他的肚子正饿的咕咕叫。 他回到了澳大利亚， 好吧。   
这可能只是他的想象， 但 Lon 可以发誓 Eddie 正用一种有趣的表情看着他， 就像一个人刚刚分享了自己最让人兴奋的秘密、现在正期待他的新发现一样。  
“夫人，” 然后Eddie 开口了。 “请允许我向您介绍我们刚从美国来的客人： 中士Lon Hammond Jr.， 二等兵 Thomas Hart， 二等兵 Arnold Clifford， 和 下士Cole Dorsey。”  
“你们来这真好！”夫人一个个的问候道， 他们都握了握她伸出的手。  
“让我带你们简单参观一下吧。”她开始向前走去， 他们都紧紧跟在她身后； 她的脚步优雅而谨慎， 但走的很快。 “农场总的可以分为三部分： 主宅， 是由我亲爱的管家 Daisy负责。 农场和汽车， 由我亲爱的老 Eddie负责。 而养牛场则自成一体。”  
他们现在正走过主宅的大厅，看见了浴室、洗手间和厨房。  
“饭食是在院子里提供，分别是上午八点、下午一点和晚上八点。 要是错过了一顿饭，不管什么原因，都可以来厨房。 我还没听说过厨子会让谁饿着肚子上床呢。”  
Lon意识到他们正再次走向前门，他脸上的笑容消失了……   
他们的女主人转过身来。 “我很抱歉， 先生们， 主宅现在已经是拥挤不堪了。 最近到达这里的客人都被我们安排住在不同的棚屋和谷仓里， 而且我们已经被要求分一部分地出来搭帐篷给将来到这里的客人用， 所以从某方面说你们该觉得幸运才对。 Eddie会带你们去房间， 如果能说是房间的话， 然后如果你们没有别的问题了， 那我想你们应该会想跟其他人一起吃饭吧。”  
“……”  
“那么好的， 我想这里就没有别的事了。”  
但这时 Eddie清了清嗓子。“夫人？”  
她疑惑的看着他。  
“那个牛仔……？” Eddie 开口。  
“噢， 对了。 那个牛仔。” Sarah 同意道。 她点了点头然后叹了口气。 就好像一个女子放下了一个沉重的包袱却又知道自己不得不再次把它捡起来一样。  
“那个牛仔……”她眨了眨眼。 “好吧， 那个牛仔——”她再次叹了口气。 “他……”  
Lon 皱起了眉。   
“好吧， 正如我说的， 我的农场是由主宅、农场和养牛场组成。 既然你们要住在养牛场，你们最好还是知道一下负责的人。 他……呃，他是……他叫Benjamin Walters-Graham，”她终于说了出来， 好像这个名字本身就能解释一切。  
“什么？” 在沉默了太长时间以后Lon 问道。   
夫人好像在犹豫该说什么，直到 Eddie 终于帮她渡过了难关： “他是个野蛮人。 一个粗野的 野蛮人，我们别无选择才会雇他的。”  
“别无选择？”  
“绝对的。 他是这地方唯一能帮我们完成那场强制的大规模迁徙的牧牛人； 还有， 他能吓跑那些有钱人。”  
“他什么？” Lon 忍不住笑了起来。  
“你没见过他。 那天刚打断了一个人的鼻子和肋骨。”  
“他是在保护我！”夫人再次开口。“他是个好人； 他只是有自己处理事情的方式。”  
Lon 觉得她维护他时眼里梦幻的光芒并不是他的想象。   
甚至在见到Benjamin Walters-Graham之前，Lon Hammond Jr.中士就对他感到了嫉妒。

 

————————————TBC————————————

 

\----------------------

5

\----------------------

 

Eddie 离开了， Lon 让他的士兵们去吃饭。 他自己则迫切需要抽根烟。 他从口袋里掏出一包 Chesterfield， 把火柴在谷仓的门上划燃然后点了一根。   
抽完第一口， 他的世界就开始再次有了意义。 烟草的焦味要比现在已经附在Lon的背包、制服和皮肤上的粪味要好的多了。  
因为觉得在谷仓里（那里在他海外部署期间是他的卧室）并不是个好主意， 他走到了养牛场的空地里。  
湿度才是关键， 哈， 老家伙？ 这儿一百万年都不会下雨的。 天空依旧是万里无云， 现在还布满了上万亿颗闪闪发亮的星星。 Lon 看着它们，有那么一会儿被它们纯粹， 安静的美和与之相得益彰的澳大利亚大自然的夜迷住了。  
谷仓后面大概五十码远有一片长满了芦苇和高草的沼泽， 在那里面， 青蛙正此起彼伏的叫着， 试着与蚂蚱们的喧闹比个高下。   
这让他想起了在还是个孩子的时候与父母一起在缅因州度过的日子。 他的父亲被他的祖父派去探索把家族生意开到新英格兰 ③ 的可能性， 而他认为这是一场严峻的考验，一路上都在牢骚抱怨。 然而对于 Lon来说， 在北方度过夏天的几个月不亚于一场儒勒凡尔纳笔下的冒险。 他记得满是岩石的海岸，灯塔，海滩， 渔村， 和近海成千上万的小岛。 他记得空气是那么潮湿，他的母亲还开玩笑说要是有根稻草她都能直接从空气里喝水， 想要让他脾气暴躁的老头子开心一点。 他记得每个拐角都有卖蚌壳的摊子， 还有扛着渔具和空篮子的钓鱼爱好者。 那时候他多想让父亲带自己去钓鱼啊……但他的老头子太忙了， 因此十一岁的 Lon 会一个人去码头看那些游客， 大部分是父亲带着儿子， 耐心的拿着鱼竿等着鳟鱼上钩。 他总是好奇他们在等待的时候会说些什么。他总是好奇他自己和父亲会说些什么。  
有一次， 一个看起来很好心的男人看见了 Lon ，并提出让他拿一次钓竿。 他和他的儿子等待着， 笑着看他。 Lon 很想很想拿一次钓竿， 这股诱惑几乎让他恐慌……他感觉自己在那呆呆的站了很久很久，最后转过身一路跑回了家。   
之后他再没回过那个码头。   
那天秋天他们回到北卡罗来纳之后， 他的父母就告诉他要送他去军校。

 

 

 

Lon 抽了一口已经快灭掉的香烟，然后把它丢远，看着它在泥土里熄灭。   
他的士兵住的离这间谷仓不远， 在零星分布在北边的三间棚屋里。 有两间几乎完全被金银花的香味淹没了， 那股香甜的味道混杂着粪味。 他们所处的位置可以对远处闪烁着星点灯光的达尔文一览无余， Lon 不得不承认他更愿意住在那些棚屋里。 是， 谷仓是要大一些， 但他得跟一大堆干草合住， 他的小单人床被挤在一个角落里。  
Lon 无所事事的朝小沼泽地走去， 享受着眼下漫长的自由时间。作为指挥官，他要在早上十点告诉他们巡逻路线和各自区域的边界。   
午夜。   
歌声在好几个小时之前就停了。 现在是农场的熄灯时间， 而他的胃正不断告诉他他错过了晚餐和午餐。 但尽管没有灯光， 夜晚依旧足够明亮，让 Lon 得以看见一片芦苇墙后面的水光。 他拨开细长的茎叶； 突然， 他感觉到有什么东西落在了他的手背上。 他收回了手。  
尽管在银白色的月光下， 他手背上那只巨大的蜘蛛也是绝对不可能看错的。  
Lon 僵住了， 他屏住了呼吸。 他八条腿的新朋友也一动不动， 但也没有麻痹多长时间， 它开始飞快的动腿沿着 Lon的手往上爬。  
他听过的所有关于澳大利亚有多危险的篝火故事都涌进了脑子里， 他从来没见过这么大这么胖的蜘蛛， Lon 不能动， 甚至不能呼救， 无声的尖叫堵住了他的喉咙； 他的直觉告诉他绝对不要惊到这只动物， 但它就快爬到他的袖口了！  
Lon的手腕被一只大手抓住了； 这让他感到疼痛的一握终于使得他开口惊叫了一声，既是因为疼痛也是因为害怕。 那只蜘蛛现在爬不上他的袖子了， 因而爬上了救他的人的大手。  
然后那个陌生人放开了他的手走到沼泽边， 压下几根芦苇，让蜘蛛能够爬回它的栖息地。 等安全了之后他慢慢松开芦苇， 然后他背对着 Lon，满含怒气的叹了口气。  
然后他转过了身。 黑暗中Lon 看不清他的脸——只知道那个陌生人比他高一个头，还大概是他的两倍宽。  
“你他妈的以为自己在干嘛？！”那个陌生人用带着很重口音、雷鸣般的声音厉声问道， 然后向 Lon走来。  
“我……我只是——”  
“你就傻到大半夜的跑到沼泽来把手伸到水边黑黢黢的草丛里去？”那个男人不耐烦的接着说道； 尽管 Lon 在黑暗中并不能看见他愤怒的眼神， 他也低下了眼睛， 甚至没法抬头看他的脸。 就在这时他看见了那个男人腰带上的系着的鞭子。 他为什么要让一个养牛人像个傻子一样骂他， 他才应该谢谢那个人的帮助然后告诉他滚开？  
这是他生命中第二次发生这种事——他是个一动不能动的十一岁男孩， 被羞耻淹没的他一句话也说不出……只是这次他面前的不是一对父子， 而是一个生气的牛仔。  
Lon 重重的咽了下； 他能感觉到脸上的血色正慢慢退去。  
“进去吧， 孩子。”  
Lon 依旧感到十分震惊，他后退了几步， 才突然回过神来，转过身去背对着那个男人，然后， 强压着逃跑的冲动， 向谷仓走去。

 

 

等走到门边 Lon 才回过头。 那个男人已经不见了。他努力想要在黑暗里分辨出那个男人的身影， 却在一道几乎闪瞎他眼睛的闪电亮起时惊叫出声， 既是因为闪电吓了他一跳也是因为他闪痛了眼睛。  
怎么——？  
淅沥的雨点落了下来。   
没过几秒钟， 大雨倾盆而下。

————————————TBC ————————————

 

终于更到休叔出场了！但是就这样吧…… 反正也没人看…… 我弃了……

大家再见……

 

正文：

6

 

\----------------------

 

 

Lon的肾上腺素还是因他的疲惫而让步了， 他睡着了， 打在谷仓上的暴雨哄得他昏昏沉沉； 他休息的却一点也不安宁。 他梦到了Allie， 她给他水，把吸管递到他唇边， 他身上打着石膏绷带，全身又热又痒， 而他却什么也做不了。 接着他看见了那只蜘蛛， 在白色的绷带上显得格外的又黑又肥。Allie 没看见它，依旧拿着Lon嘴里的吸管。 他没办法说话， 没办法动舌头也不能指也不能跑， 然后水在灌满他的嘴巴， 然后那只蜘蛛向他露在外面的脸爬过来——

 

 

Lon 倒抽一口气醒了过来， 几乎从他的小床上摔下去。 

他狠狠揉了把脸， 依旧喘着气。 现在还是清晨。 空气里满是难闻的潮湿泥土气息。

Allie… 她怎么能离开他？ 已经过了一年多时间， 现在他也可以说出口了——她毁了他的生活。 完全彻底的毁了。

按理说他压根不该在这儿！ 睡在澳大利亚的一座谷仓里， 出一项三个稻草人和一个司机一样能搞定的枯燥任务！

他到底什么时候出了问题？ 他对她每一个突发奇想都那么耐心那么热情！ 她想跳舞？ 他带她去跳舞。 她想画画？ 他告诉她花多久都没关系， 他会等。 她不接他的电话？ 他一路跑到Seabrook Island 以确保他安全。 

然后又怎么样呢？ 知道了这个叫Noah的？ 如果她依旧对她的初恋心心念念那她干嘛还要跟Lon约会？ 她为什么还说她会嫁给他？ 

 

 

而他……他爱她， 全心全意的爱， 真真切切。 他太天真了； 他现在知道了。那个时候他还不相信， 不能想象， 她爱他会比他爱她要少。 那时候他那么爱她。 那时候他会为她做任何事。

但他最后还是知道了。 当一切已成往事——他知道他是真的爱她； 所以他放她走了。 

他想让她幸福， 而 Noah 让她幸福。

在那个时候， 这是唯一他在乎的事。 他让她不再愧疚，他努力让她笑。 所以当她走出那扇门的时候， 她是真的自由了， 真的幸福了——她是真的幸福， 他也是真心为她高兴。 而在他看来， 这就是爱——无私，没有任何条件。 他永远不能停止爱她。 

因此他可以原谅她。 如果她对Noah 的感情就像他对她的感情一样……Well。

 

 

他站起身走向水池——这是住在谷仓里唯一真正的好处， 刷了牙。 然后又在挂在旁边变形的镜子前刮了胡子，穿好了衣服。 现在是早上六点——他的士兵们还没有理由在七点前起， 而在那之前，Lon 想要知道这的厨子到底有多好。

他走出了谷仓。

 

 

\----------------------

 

7

 

\----------------------

 

 

“Thomas？！” 

 

 

红头发的士兵不仅是起了， 他还穿着他那身B级制服， 抱着一堆干草。

“早上好， 长官！” 士兵立刻立正站好， 手上还依旧拿着干草。 

“稍息，” Lon 疑惑的问道。 “你起来干什么？” 

“把覆盖物收好这样它们就不会弄湿了， 长官！”

“为什么？！”

“早上好， 长官！” 在 Thomas 开口回答之前， Arnold 和 Cole 也到了； 一看到中士他们也立刻立正站好。

“稍息，” Lon 不耐烦的命令道。 他们俩也扛着稻草。“能不能有人告诉我你们在做什么还有为什么？”

“工作， 长官！ 是MisterGraham召集我们的， 长官！”

Mister Graham？ 哦， 对——之前警告过他们的那个野蛮的牧牛人……

“他在哪？” 

那个人以为他是谁，可以这样不跟他打招呼就对他的士兵下命令？ 是时候去看看那些贵族老爷究竟是在怕什么了。

 

 

\----------------------

 

8

 

\----------------------

 

 

Lon 向那个背对着他的大个子男人走去， 他面朝着一辆补给卡车，两个原住民正把一个箱子从上面卸下来。

“打扰一下！” Lon 站在了那个男人身后。 

Benjamin Walters-Graham 从肩膀上方看了他一眼， 然后转过身来。 

“嗨， 我是中士LonHam——” Lon 伸出了手， 但就在那个男人转身的瞬间，Lon 看见了他抱着的金灿灿的一捆稻草； 一眨眼，Lon 就发现自己手里抱了满满的干草。

“中央谷仓，” Benjamin 用一把浓重的澳大利亚口音说道。 那堆干草挡住了Lon的视线， 但如果眼神可以杀人的话——那他的瞪视一定可以烧穿这堆稻草。

然而现在， 他是摆脱不掉手里这堆愚蠢的稻草的。 他气呼呼的把它搬到了谷仓， 一路上每一步都在诅咒着那个粗鲁的牧牛人。 他愤怒的丢下稻草，掸掉制服翻领上的灰， 扯掉卡在他肩章和臂章里的草杆。

然后他原路走了回去。 

 

 

那个男人正在走廊里休息， 眼睛望着地平线， 完全的无视了Lon 。 年轻的士兵走上木头台阶。 牧牛人甚至都没有眨一眨眼或者停止咀嚼他的烟草——这是个Lon 永远没办法理解的邋遢的坏习惯。

“Benjamin Walters， 对吧？” 

那个男人冷冷的转过头， 又一波妒忌立刻席卷了Lon Hammond Jr。

 

 

他现在理解夫人对这个牧牛人的尊崇了。 他看起来就像一位电影明星。 西部的英雄， 也许， 有着留着粗犷胡茬的宽下巴； 敞开的领口稍稍下陷，露出健壮的、汗涔涔的胸膛； 这个男人有种与生俱来的控制力和威信力。 微风吹过他凌乱的流海， 而有那么短短一瞬， 他棕色的眼睛里似乎有一阵狡黠的光， 但Lon眨了眨眼， 它就消失了。

“是啊，怎么？”

“中士 Lon Hammond Jr。 我得跟你谈谈——”但他的雄辩在那个男人从他一直靠着的栏杆上直起身开始向他走来的时候就中断了。 

“这是什么口音？” 那个男人问道， 听起来完全的漠然却又略带笑意。 

Lon 眨了眨眼。 他意识不到自己的口音，每每有人问起来时他都不知作何反应。

“从Tulsa来的， Oklahoma？” 为什么这是一个问题？ Lon 从来没想让这成为一个问题……

他的背撞到了木墙上， 这时 Lon 才意识到，随着那个男人的慢慢靠近， 他一直在一步步后退。 他吞咽了一下，抬头看向那个牛仔。 一种模模糊糊的似曾相识感渐渐变得清晰警觉起来。 那个男人大概比他高一个头，是他的几乎两倍宽……Lon的眼神在他身上搜寻然后发现了那条鞭子， 系在那个男人的腰带上。

Lon 抬起眼。 那个男人似乎忍不住嘴角的笑意， 过了一会儿他干脆放弃了开始自得的轻笑起来， 眼神依旧牢牢锁着Lon的眼睛。

这让他嘴巴发干。

“所以……你说什么来着， Oklahoma？”

“不准这么叫我。”

“好吧， darling。”

“不准这么叫我！” Lon 心里不知怎的开始发起火来——冒犯和怒气让他晕眩； 他的心跳的很快， 但他身体其它部分却僵硬的一动不动， 被那个男人犀利的眼神死死制住。

Benjamin 闭起眼笑了一下， 然后又一副不以为然的样子慢慢睁开。 

Lon 这时候真想给他一巴掌！ “你以为你是谁， 对我的士兵指手画脚的？！”这话听起来可真是幼稚， 但这男人真是太讨厌了！ 在这自大的家伙身边很容易就会让他发脾气， 而天气又卑鄙的如此炎热， 稀薄的空气里自己就能结出争吵来。

“他们在养牛场住——他们也要在养牛场工作。 你也是。”

“住在宅子里的士兵就没有——”

“我不管他们干什么； 他们轮不到我来管。 你要是有意见， 你就去跟你的指挥官说，让他们另给你个地方住去，boy。”

就在这时 Lon的拳头好像自己有了生命， 紧紧攥着， 使尽全力向那个男人的宽下巴挥去， 但Benjamin 却转了个身， 戴上他的帽子， 向走廊外边踱去……只留下 Lon ，嘴里一片苦涩， 手心出汗，气的热血上涌。

至少， 男人显然没认出他就是昨晚的那个人。 

“哦对了， Oklahoma？” Benjamin 没有回头，直接问道，

Lon唯一的回应就是咬紧了牙。

“离沼泽地远点。 下一次我可能就不会在那儿了。”

 

————————————TBC 未完待续————————————

 

9

\----------------------

 

该死的家伙，该死的家伙，该死的家伙！  
Lon 一跟那个粗鲁的混蛋“谈”完就解散了他的士兵， 但他看了一眼表，现在反正已经是到了早餐的时间了， 他这一反动的行为根本就不会有人注意到。  
混蛋！  
他心里整个早上都在发抖， 他真是气坏了！ 他不知道哪个让他更心烦意乱一点：那个有着自大的笑容和世界之王一般态度的男人， 还是这个牛仔的计划真的有在实行！ 在他们前往达尔文的路上， Lon 有看见其他士兵的身影，在养牛场为那个愚蠢、下等的野蛮人工作。

 

而他们现在正在远离农场的达尔文， 他感觉稍微好了一点儿。 这个城市本身…… well， 非常像缅因州， 真的。 John， 他们在达尔文的指挥官， 慢慢的开车沿着主街朝着 Darwin 商务与资源总署驶去。 旁边门廊的一角有一个生锈的招牌，上面画着一只牡蛎，悬在这炎热潮湿的空气里一动不动， 还有一个标志告诉他们这里同时也是邮政分局。 街道的另一边， 面对面的有两座饭店，就像一对姿态永恒不变的老对手； 他们分别叫做 “北方饭店” 和 “领地饭店。” 他们的旁边是 “珍珠户外电影院”； 门前张贴着即将上映的黑白电影海报。  
再往前开， 他们就能看见码头了； 一排印着 “澳洲航空（Qantas ）帝国航线有限公司” 标志的小船停在那里， 绑着它们的码头旁边有招牌广而告之着 意大利三明治——披萨——烈酒——钓鱼证。

 

一切看起来都是那么平静； 如果 Lon 不是在这炎热天气里穿着他的 A级制服手上还拿着来复枪， 这感觉简直就像度假。 

 

但就像他来这以后遇上的所有事情一样， 美好的感觉永不会长久。 再往前走一点就是 CCC δ了， 或者它也可以叫 “Carney 畜牧公司” ，门前站着一个高个子男人，正跟一个矮个子亚洲人鬼鬼祟祟的紧张交谈。   
开车的John停下了吉普。 “Fletcher！ Yuen Po！” 他叫道，挥了挥手。  
“John中尉， 我的好伙计！ 日安！”  
Fletcher？ Lon 皱起了眉， 试图回忆。“如果她的律师不能让她赢下这案子， 那这块地就是 Fletcher的了……”  
这位大亨是个又高又瘦的男人， 就和慢慢淹没地平线的薄雾一样苍白。 他留着小胡子，带着金边眼镜， 就算没有Eddie事先的警告， Lon 也第一眼就不喜欢这个家伙。 

 

“现在有多少士兵了？” 那位财主问道。  
“三十一个，” John 说。  
“知道了， 知道了。” 他摘下眼镜擦了擦， 然后又戴了回去， 在他那尖尖的鼻子上调了调位置。 “Well， 别担心。 那块地归我之后什么都不会变的。 我， 一如既往， 是美军的朋友。”  
“还有多久？”  
“就这个速度来看吗？ 不到一个月。”  
“我以为你以前说的三个月？”  
“……事情总会变的。”  
然后那位财主冷冷的咧开嘴笑了， Lon立刻觉得浑身发毛。 

 

\----------------------

10

\----------------------

 

“今天会下倾盆大雨的， 我用我的军衔打赌，” John 说道， 但周围人没有作出任何回应。  
Lon整个下午都还想着那个大地主Fletcher的话。 他想他现在能明白 Eddie心里的想法了——那位高贵的夫人就要被一个惺惺作态的土豪给坑了！ Lon真希望自己能为她做点什么。  
澳大利亚的尘埃——是干燥、细小的粉末， 一直以那么自然的姿态存在着，只有在它不存在的时候才会让人注意到， 现在却因为一辆向着农场驶去的吉普车而升腾成了一大片灰云。  
“慢着点儿，” Lon 对指挥官说。 他们离开 Darwin的时候天空还算晴朗， 而现在潮湿的气息又席卷而来。 Lon的衬衫都乱糟糟的贴在了他的前胸后背上， 但更糟的是——视线也变得模糊不清起来， 而 Lon Hammond Jr.经历过的事故已经够多了， 多谢。   
“开慢点儿！” Lon 又说道， 而指挥官明显是被惹毛了， 他猛地踩下了刹车， 使得吉普车完全停了下来。  
“我很抱歉， Hammond Jr.中士， 但是我不记得我开车的时候有叫你帮忙。 你一定是把我当成你十六岁的时候你妈咪爹地给雇的司机了，所以要是我的开车技术那么让你不高兴——”  
噔噔-噔噔。  
五个人彼此交换了一个惊慌的眼神。  
噔噔-噔噔-噔噔-噔噔……  
这无疑是什么动物奔驰的声音。 就在他们面前大约六十码处一只牛跑了过去…… 如果John刚刚没有停车的话他们就正好会开到那个位置。   
噔噔-噔噔-噔噔-噔噔……  
噔噔……噔噔……噔噔-噔噔-噔噔。  
噔噔-噔噔-噔噔-噔噔……噔噔—噔噔—噔噔。  
噔噔-噔噔-噔噔……噔噔-噔噔……噔噔。  
噔噔……噔噔……噔噔-噔噔-噔噔。  
噔噔-噔噔-噔噔-噔噔……  
他们周围升起了大片尘云， 牛——十几只十几只的牛——从路上跑了过去。  
“呀， 呀！” 第一个牛仔，骑在牛群的右面，从他们身边经过， 身后跟着另外两个强壮的男人， 三只牧羊犬， 它们的吠叫声混杂在这有条不紊的乱象里， 而在最后的一个人就是专门殿后的——  
Lon 第一眼看到的是鞭子——至少十英尺长编成束状的牛鞭有如活了一般划破了空气。 接着他看到了鞭子的主人， 他一边骑着马一边挥舞着鞭子， 清脆的响声有节奏的回荡着。 他向前奔驰着——表情混合着决绝和愤怒， 他的身体控制在紧绷的状态，充满了力量， 他的腿又长又细， 穿着骑装简直完美……   
噢上帝， Lon 真是恨透了 Benjamin Walters-Graham！

 

转眼间牛群就消失了， 但 Lon 知道 ，这景象他永远不会忘记， 奔腾的肾上腺素依旧在他血管里盘旋不去。 他觉得自己到现在才明白了该怎样骑马。 在现在的他看来，那些与Allie一起骑马的星期天早晨简直就像过家家。 他坐回了座位里， 心里微微泛着苦涩。

 

接下去的路John 都开的很慢，而且他一直保持着沉默。  
那天也没有下雨。

 

————————————TBC 未完待续————————————

 

11

\----------------------

 

CCC δ 原来是一个谷仓。 1936年 商人Neil Fletcher 一到 Darwin，就花了一点小钱买下了它。 他给这栋五边形的木质建筑新刷了外墙就开始在那跑起了他的业务， 很快就成为了北领地最大的牧场主。 那个圆滚滚的财主 Kipling Flynn 在 1940年加入了他一起， 有了他的帮助，他很快成为了行业巨头…… 他们两人也慢慢熟悉了Darwin其他小一些的牧场主们……  
……他们也得知，Sarah Ashley 夫人即将独拥一座有马里兰州那么大的农场，将成为两千多头牧牛的主人。 就算平均成十份——也就是说一个人管两百头短角牛的话——也是个不容易的数目。  
他们都认为要切断她的供给会是最好的办法， 但是这太明显了； 再说， 只要钱足够， 她也大可以从南边请兽医和购买供给。   
所以， Fletcher 最终选择在那位寡妇刚一到这里的时候就尽自己所能的提供给她所有的帮助和免费的物资。 没过多久他就被邀请去那位夫人的后院与她喝茶，听她讲述她的故事——关于一个曾在约克郡、之后又在悉尼，孤独等待她放纵不羁、什么都不在乎的丈夫的女人的故事。   
又过不了多久， 他就知道这位夫人对怎样运营一座牧场一点都不了解， 所以他就自己主动提出帮忙。 之后不到一个月， 他就有了农场和主宅的钥匙…… 他慢慢开始在宅子里寻找土地契约或者是买卖收据， 但他什么都没找到。 一旦他确信夫人自己也不知道这类文件的确切位置， 他就去找了城市法庭， 有了其它牧场主再加上他自己的钱， 他就用两倍于这片土地的价钱买下了它——而这笔钱他们是永远不会付清的， 除非那群牲畜也落到他们手里。  
Fletcher 曾期望那位被人背叛、伤心难过的寡妇会悄无声息的离开这里。 他想错了。 她雇了一位当地的牛仔， 听从了他的建议， 找上了法庭， 这整件事已经拖得太久了。 下一次听审定在二月， 而Fletcher 正在失去其他农场主的支持， 这是他无法容忍的。 在这行里面权力洗牌什么的可是司空见惯的事。

 

“Well？” Fletcher 问道， Yuen Po 终于在 CCC δ 的吸烟区找到了他和Flynn。   
Yuen Po 紧张的看了一眼他的左边。 一位当地的服务生正在打扫樱桃木的吧台，吧台紧紧挨着Darwin最大的酒柜——这显然是这位农场主的私人收藏。   
“白兰地？”   
Yuen Po 点了点头脱下了帽子， 手指心不在焉的捏着帽檐   
Fletcher 这时就明白过来，是坏消息。 “Darel！”  
那个当地的服务生立刻紧张起来。 “是的？”  
“给我们 Yuen Po 倒杯白兰地。”  
房间里一时只有液体汩汩流动的声音。  
“很好， 你走吧。” 那人离开的时候也只有一片寂静。 “Well？！ 你跟她谈过了？”  
“她什么都不听——”  
“你跟她提了钱的事没？”  
“说了。 她说她要留在宅子里跟她的女主人在一起……也许你该让我跟那个老农夫谈谈——”  
“老Eddie Tallara？ 他可是跟着她从悉尼过来的，他宁愿割了自己的舌头都不会离开她的。”  
“那你该和你律师们谈谈；最好做好计划， 要我说的话——准备好二月的庭——”  
“跟他们谈谈？不， 我的朋友， 你不懂。” 农场主点燃了一根雪茄然后喷出一股白色的烟雾。 “你知道吗， 要是太执着于工作的话， 可就没时间挣钱了。 我可一分钟都等不下去了！”  
“你能怎么办？”  
农场主抽了一口雪茄。 “告诉我——一座农场要是没有工人会怎么样？”  
“但是我们试过让他们走了； 他们根本不在乎钱！ 她对他们很好， 还给那些当地人和英国人一样的钱。”  
“我们给的可是两倍！”  
“我知道。 他们…… well， 他们太爱那位夫人了。”  
“这倒是。” 农场主摁了雪茄，若有所思的看着它慢慢熄灭。 “Sarah夫人的农场下一次运货定在什么日子？”  
Flynn 看了一眼他的笔记。 “下周会有两匹马十二头牛。 怎么了？”   
“也许是时候帮那群土著人从他们对 Sarah Ashley夫人的爱里清醒过来了。”

 

\----------------------

12

\----------------------

 

老 Eddie Tallara 向桌子那头走去，Sarah夫人正坐在那里， 脸色苍白，神色紧张； Daisy 正用自己的两只大手捧着她夫人纤细的手掌， 给她提供无声的安慰。   
一二十个爱交际爱喝酒的士兵和想要好好放松一下的当地人正在内院里吃着喝着跳着舞。 从第一队士兵搬进来开始晚宴就成了这农场的一大传统。 Sarah 要是取消任意一场宴会都会成了示弱的信号。  
“你跟他谈过了吗？” 她睁大了蓝色的眼睛，满是惊惶。  
“是的， 夫人。 他们还来了养牛场， 向那些工人们开出更好的条件。 Benjamin 没给他们好果子吃。 告诉他们滚蛋什么的， 其它的我就不转述了。”  
听着这话夫人微微弯了弯嘴角，但很快又垂下眼无精打采的看着下面的人群。 “他会来吗？”  
Eddie 也忧伤的笑起来。 “我去见他的时候他浑身都是厚泥巴； 他现在正在冲澡呢。 我相信他今晚过会儿可能会来的。”  
Sarah 点了点头， 老农夫不禁皱了皱脸。 他的夫人正慢慢为那个牛仔所倾倒……这么明显他怎会看不出来？ Eddie 很爱她，不愿见她再次受伤害， 尤其是在那条老毒蛇刚刚对她做了这样的事之后。   
有那么一会儿他只是看着那些年轻的男女们跳舞， 他们身上的制服让他们暂时逃避了现实， 他们的身心现在都离欧洲那么远。  
新来的三个士兵也在那儿， 和其他人轻松的闲聊着， 也许是在试着弄明白在澳大利亚等着他们的会是什么。  
然而他们的长官却没有见到。 Eddie 对陌生人是出了名的爱刁难， 但当他见到一个好人的时候他是能一眼就看出来的。 而 Lon Hammond Jr.？ 他就是一个好人。 

 

\----------------------

13

\----------------------

 

Lon 叹了口气。 他压根不知道自己是为什么会由着 Eddie 拉着他进了院子， 但那位老农夫实在是固执至极。   
他一进谷仓就在Lon来得及把自己正打量的那枚订婚戒指塞进口袋里之前看见了一切。 这甚至让他更积极了。 “回忆可以等； 院子里的人可是活生生的，” 他坚持道， 然后直接动手把Lon拉走了。   
Lon 本想要提醒Eddie 一下他自己之前还说并不喜欢他来着； 但现在他被牛排和煎鱼的味道给勾住了， 于是他保持了沉默。  
Lon用手遮住从树上垂下的彩灯， 在院子里搜寻着 John上尉的身影， 他并不愿意承认先前自己被这个人击中了软肋。   
来自南方的富裕家庭几乎成了他的诅咒； 一方面， 他整个成长的过程几乎就没见过一个子儿，还很快就被扔给了山姆大叔照顾，就因为“军队能培养人的品质。” 另一方面， 他无休止的被其他士兵嘲笑着， 那些人还以为这世界就是被装在银盘子上盛给他的。  
十六岁的时候妈咪爹地给雇的司机？ 他十六岁的时候他们甚至没来看他， 因为那正是向新英格兰的迁移发生的时候。

 

但 John 并不知道这些…… Mister Tallara也不知道…… Lon 打量着四周——他并没有看到Eddie ， 但是……  
Allie？！？   
这不可能！ 可是， 就算是——  
就像是精神一阵恍惚， Lon 跟了上去。 冥冥中好似在梦里，空气里满是牛排和煎鱼的味道， 他的心跳的很快，双腿带着他走过了那片满是尘埃的地板； 但在他的脑海里， Lon 能看见她听见她闻见她的味道。   
他的 Allie……  
“小姐！” 他喊道，而她转过了身。   
不是他的 Allie。 只是一个女孩……  
“怎么了？” 那个年轻的女孩子问道。

 

噢。  
回忆可以等； 院子里的人可是活生生的……   
Eddie 说的对！ 他已经一年没考虑过感情的事情了…… 被派遣到澳大利亚也让他以为自己的职业生涯也结束了； 但也许他来这里是有原因的？ 乐队开始演奏 Duke Ellington的 “Mood Indigo，” 如果这都不算预兆， Lon 不知道什么才算是了。

 

亮出自己惯常的迷人微笑简直惊人的容易。 “英俊， 聪明， 风趣， 还见多识广。” 这些是Allie说过让她为他所倾倒的特质…… 但今晚可以不用再想她了。

 

“我只是想向您提出一个请求。” Lon 知道自己的眼神里都是笑意——拥有这个女孩独一无二的关心让他感觉自己再次活了过来。 他意识到自己其实很想念这样的情景。 如果今晚这事能成， 他明天就可以带她去码头吃饭…… 他知道有个好地方。  
“一个请求？” 她好奇的问道。  
“是的， 您看——如果您允许我请您跳这支舞……”   
她的笑容甜蜜而富有感染力。   
“我得说我舞跳得不错，” Lon 也笑着说道。 “就得看您了。”  
“哦？” 她扬了扬眉毛作出一副惊讶的样子调笑道， 而Lon 闻到了她身上的一缕香水味。 一定要去码头……日落的时候去。 但这里哪儿有卖花的地方？  
“当然。 现在我得说——”  
但他顿住了，看到他的一个士兵正向他走来。 别是现在！ 他就快成功了， 而她那么完美！   
“长官！” Cole Dorsey 叫道， 似乎不确定自己是否该立正站好。   
Lon 摇了摇头示意不用， 他希望这家伙已经说完话走开了。  
“Maggie？ 你来吗？” Cole 问道， 然后Lon 转过身看向那个女孩。   
…Maggie？  
她咬了咬下唇， 抱歉的点了点头然后走进了 Cole的怀抱。  
“他们要我去彼得堡的战地总医院。”  
“晚安了， 长官，” Cole 说道。  
“但我需要你在这儿。”  
“…晚安， 下士，” Lon 答道， 感觉嘴里发干。 而他们已经走开了。  
Well……   
他感觉自己像个傻瓜一样， 完全不知所措； 他一个人站着， 尴尬的打量着四周， 希望不会被其他士兵看见。  
就在他已经完全出了大糗而且正真心实意的后悔自己不该听那个老农夫的话的时候， Lon 再次看见了他。 Eddie 正坐在 Sarah Ashley夫人的左边， 而她的右边——

 

太棒了！ 真他妈的完美！   
这儿几乎没人注意到他的存在、完全没给予他任何关心， 但就偏偏第二次， 在Lon 犯下错误的时候， Benjamin Walters-Graham 正看着他。  
该死， 他得抽根烟去。  
就好像错过晚餐已经成了他的一种惯例一样， Lon 离开了那里。

 

————————————TBC 未完待续————————————

 

\----------------------

 

14

 

\----------------------

 

 

那天早晨他抽完了所有的 Chesterfield，而在达尔文一包都找不到。 “烟草壁垒” ，Eddie 说完就大笑起来。 Lon 靠在谷仓的门上，颤抖的手指捏着他的烟，试着冷静下来，但猛的他意识到——

第二天他们还得去养牛场劳作！

他想过抗议，但又不想用这种问题去烦那位夫人；以及，他的指挥官是个混蛋。 Lon 和他的队伍别无选择，只得为那个牛仔工作。

他试着告诉自己至少他们是在为农场最贡献、给夫人帮忙，但他的自尊却始终无法释怀。他是个士兵——他已经习惯了被自大的混蛋们呼来喝去，但这回不一样。

首先，这个叫 Benjamin 的家伙不是他的指挥官，第二，那家伙实在是太……太……他妈的（完美？）烦人了！！ 

 

 

Lon想的太过入神，突然间觉得喉咙里一种烧灼的感觉才发现他已经把烟吸到了滤嘴。他把它扔到地上并保持着踩上一脚的好习惯。

已经累到想睡觉了，于是他走进了谷仓。

 

————————————TBC 未完待续————————————


	2. Chapter 2

15

 

\----------------------

 

 

BenjaminWalters-Graham 看见地平线上扬起了一阵尘埃，于是他放下了扛着的麻袋。

看起来那些一无是处的渣滓今天来的似乎早了点儿。

吉普在他面前停了下来，然后那个最大的混蛋跳下了车。

Yuen Po。又是他。

“滚开！” Benjamin 吼道。他真的很想把这家伙扔出去，只要倒数三……二……一……

“别这么大火气！” Yuen Po 叫道，他的身边一左一右出现了两个他雇来的打手。

“我想我跟你说过要你消失吧。”

“我来这儿不是找你。我是为他们来的。”

这个时候，那些工人们——包括美国来的士兵，当地的农夫和牛仔们——已经聚在了他们四周，正带着无声的紧张看着他们。

“我来是给你们一条新的生财之道！” Yuen Po 对着人群说道。 

“滚！” Benjamin 低声吼道，音量只有那个亚洲人能听见。

“我们会给每个工人比现在多一倍的工资——”

“现在快滚！”

“每个人还有一笔初始奖金——”

但他没机会说出那个数字了。 

Benjamin一肘打中了那混蛋的下巴；接着，他的拳头又击中了第二个人的脸。他矮下身——避过冲着他脸来的一拳，然后拎起了他之前扔下的麻袋。 

他站起来，用麻袋挡住了瞄准他腹部的一击。他把麻袋丢了出去，让那恶棍反应不及连连向后退去。这让他有时间转过身去应付另一个，但那个胆小鬼正向着吉普跑回去。

这一切都是在几秒钟内发生的，而等那片尘云消散的时候，吉普车已经开走了。

Benjamin 转过身看着那群震惊的工人。

“有人想离开这里加入 CCC的吗？” 他问道，一边掸着身上已经成了灰褐色的衬衫——而现在甚至还不到七点钟。

他扫视着那些震惊的脸。 Coreen，一个脚边跟着两个孩子手中还抱着一个的光着脚的妇女，抹起了泪。

牛仔严肃的看了她好一会儿，然后点了点头。这给了她勇气，她向前走了一步。

“我理解，” 他对那个哭泣的女子说道，然后轻轻抱了她一下。 “她也会的，” 他轻声在她耳边保证，然后放开了她。

“还有人吗？” Benjamin 对着依旧目瞪口呆的人群问道。

一片寂静。

“那你们还在这儿做什么，像木头似的杵着？！回去工作！” 他叫道。他没有直接看向那位中士，但却相当享受他年轻又迷人的脸上那震惊的表情。

 

 

\----------------------

 

16

 

\----------------------

 

 

真是个粗鲁的混蛋啊！ Lon 小口喝着咖啡，他的士兵们正忙着吃早餐。他一点胃口也没有。竟然冲着那些看在夫人面子上留下来的老实人嚷嚷！

他很高兴他们要做上午的巡逻，所以直到中午之前他都不用见到那个人。很难说他其实是在为什么恼火——是厌恶那个人和他的所作所为，还是根本没办法停止去想他有多讨厌那个人！自以为是狂妄自大的杂种！

这个人才是那个让这世界被装在银盘子上盛给他的的人！那些人还对 Lon看不顺眼……

 

 

之后在他们和Cole一起开车去 Darwin 的时候（他叫那个女孩Maggie……）， Lon 看见夫人正和那个牛仔一起站在回廊上，就他看来站的有点过近了，他嘴里泛起了一阵跟那晚一样的苦涩。说实话他没理由觉得沮丧。又不是说他想跟夫人在一起——她的年纪都可以做他母亲了——但他还是仰慕她。他对她有保护欲。那个粗鲁的牛仔只是配不上SarahAshley夫人，而看见他们在一起的样子让 Lon 难受。

这股恼人的情绪折磨了他一个上午，Lon 决定认为这只是因为他逃避去想 Maggie 和Cole 是如何在彼此臂弯里度过那个寒冷的夜晚，而他自己一个人孤独的待在谷仓里…… 

虽然天气十分炎热， Lon的背上却窜过了一阵凉意。他看着他的士兵们——那些孩子们彼此都十分不同，更别说和他了。他讨厌承认这一点，但他这辈子确实从未如此孤独过。没有女友，没有朋友，至于他的父母……

 

 

“你收到调动通知了，儿子。”

“上面写的澳大利亚达尔文。”

“是吗？”

“你说‘是吗’是什么意思？我才不要去澳大利亚-他妈的-达尔文！”

“这可是调动通知， Lon。还有注意你的言辞。”

“准将是你的朋友！你跟他说！”

“这是调动通知， Lon！”

 

 

回去的路上Lon 看着那干燥的、无边无尽的沙子，一边呼吸着尘土一边想着上帝有时候真的是很残忍。 

尽管巡逻很无趣，他也不想让它结束。他不想跟那个粗鲁的牛仔有任何交集，但农场已经进入了视线范围。 

 

 

面对的时间到了。

 

 

\----------------------

 

17

 

\----------------------

 

 

“你们好啊，女士们，” Benjamin 打招呼的时候并没有看她们。 

Lon 靠近那个人的时候咬住了嘴角，也许这样他才不会立刻脱口而出一句怒骂。

 

 

几分钟前他们才换上了B级制服，但Lon的衬衫和裤子已经粘在了他身上——天气总是这么潮湿！早上很潮很热，晚上很潮、稍微不那么热……除非是待在室内，不然一整天都好像走在一块巨大的云朵里，呼吸里满是水汽，沾着灰尘粘在皮肤上，直到他用刺骨的冷水冲完澡走出淋浴间……然后再一次被尘土覆盖。 

他上辈子一定是造了孽，澳大利亚就是他的惩罚。 

“拿着这个工具箱， Oklahoma。”

而这个牛仔就是被派来惩罚他的人。

“跟着我。”

 

 

\----------------------

 

18

 

\----------------------

 

 

他们被派去换一个牛棚另一头坏掉的隔板。

“今天会下雨吗？”Eddie推着一个独轮车经过的时候Benjamin问他。那位原住民做了个鬼脸。 

“不会的。跟一头死狗的老二一样干。”

“对，说的没错。” Benjamin 把木板丢到地上直起了身喘着气，他穿着半敞开的衬衫、紧身的马裤和 R.M.Williams的靴子还挂着那条该死的长鞭真是好看极了。 Lon 勉强移开了眼，因为厌恶（还有，他不得不承认，嫉妒）而咬紧了牙。

但是，当他听到牧牛人要离开去召集散牧的牛群的时候他还是失望了。这种想法让他觉得自己真是够M，但是牧牛人一走，这工作就对 Lon失去了吸引力。他拆下大锁和螺丝钉，跟他的手下一起拆着剩下的旧隔板。

 

 

他们完全拆完坏掉的隔板的时候已经是傍晚了。阳光炙烤着，灰尘粘在他们的衣服和皮肤上。之后有别的士兵过来帮他们，所以现在，他们六个人一起坐在一个巨大的猴面包树树桩上歇息，欣赏着眼前夕阳慢慢落在重重树林和开拓地安静的风车后面的田园风光。要是温度能降个一两度就好了……

“所以说，你们有没有看到Mister Graham 狠揍那群笨蛋的样子？”一个Lon不记得名字的士兵问道，打破了这片沉默。

“那不算什么。” Charlie，一个先前就在农场的士兵——大概早两个月——说道。“你们是没看见那个在达尔文骚扰Sarah……”——Sarah夫人， Lon 忍不住在心里纠正道“……的人的块头。”

“说起来，他到底是什么人？” Lon 问道，试着掩藏自己的好奇。 

其他士兵都沉默不语，他看出来他们也很好奇。

“她给我付钱而我为她工作！”

Charlie 倒是笑了起来，似乎很享受这独一无二的关心。“没人真的知道，”他小声说道，好像故意让他们靠近去听似的。“我们到这的第一个月，甚至都不知道他的名字——我们叫他‘那个牧牛人’。当然不是当面叫——那时候我们也不经常见到他，他也不跟我们说话。他总是一个人喝酒，我还以为他是个醉鬼呢。”Charlie 非常详细的描述道，显然他很享受这份关注。“但是当第一批士兵们开始为他工作的时候——冰面融化了，他们说；他开始跟他们说话，他们也知道了他并不是酒鬼……但是也就是那程度了。后来，他也开始跟我们其他人说话，但我们还是什么也不知道。只知道他被认为是这地方最棒的牧牛人——你们真该看看他骑马！”

Lon 想说他有见过他骑马，但是还是咬住了舌头没有开口。他不喜欢其他士兵在Charlie说起Benjamin的时候眼睛都发光的样子。 

“我们应该在天黑之前回去工作了。” Benjamin？！他从什么时候开始叫那个混蛋“Benjamin”了？

 

 

在天黑到都分不清哪个是钳子哪个是锤子之前， Lon 一直一个人待着。他打发那群士兵去吃晚餐，自己却完全没有要加入他们的意思。他不想看见坐在 Cole怀里的Maggie——或者那些如同他以前跟Allie一起一样跳着舞的情侣。所以他留了下来，打理着牛棚，直到周围太暗太热，留在那儿完全成了一种折磨。他想就算在谷仓打发时间，抽几根 Camels （既然他已经没有了别的选择），也比这样好。

他在蟋蟀声中收拾起工具，向现在被当做他们的简易衣帽间的棚子走去，打算去拿他的来复枪。

 

 

Lon 打开门，门扇发出了一阵吱吱呀呀的抗议声。他眨了眨眼，惊讶的发现小棚子里亮着灯。 

“跟那群兵蛋子在一块还愉快吗？” 

BenjaminWalters-Graham 站在那儿，光着上身，手上拿着半壶水。水珠从他的胸前流下，在他满是尘土的身体上流下几道清晰的湿印，然后流过紧实的腹部直到腰际，那里已经有了毛发浓密的迹象。

Lon 突然意识到自己正盯着他看。他伸出舌头舔了舔发干的唇，愣愣的问：“哈？”

有时候澳洲英语对他来说就像法语一样难懂。

“兵蛋子？……预备兵？”那个男人再次问道，似乎并不急着穿上衣服或者从Lon面前走开。

“哦，我不知道他们是……” Lon 想要往前走——那个牛仔正站在他和他锁起来的来复枪之间，但在Lon试着从他身边过去的时候Benjamin 连一寸都没有动一下。他觉得既烦心又尴尬，只得退却。

“我……我要拿我的——”他指了指困在男人身后的那把M1加兰德步枪，然后再次试着挪过去，但是那个牛仔依旧一动不动，对他的行动完全漠不关心，逼得Lon 再次退却下来。

“我能不能——”

Lon 抬起眼看过去然后立刻就忘了自己要说什么。那个男人正又一次紧紧地看着他，他褐色的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发亮。

“你有一点……” Benjamin 走近了 Lon，让他呼吸一窒。 Lon 闻到了他身上的味道，接着就听见了他的呼吸。他立刻清楚的意识到那个男人还光着上身。

“你在干什——” 

那个牛仔伸手摸上了Lon的脸，两根手指轻抚过他的脸颊，抹去了Lon都不知道什么时候留在那儿的一小块泥土。

“好了，”那个男人说道，但 Lon 几乎没听见他的话；他脸上男人碰过的那块地方刺痛起来。他的唇也一阵发麻——甚至舌头也感觉很奇怪！他软了膝盖，心脏狂跳，全身都发起了热。

这是在棚子里！这里太小了太热了那个男人站的太他妈的近了——

如果那个牛仔再不动的话Lon感觉自己可能都快窒息了，他从男人身旁挤了过去跪下来解起了锁链。

周围太安静了。

“你找到你的牛了吗（cows）？” 

“短角牛（Shorthorns），”男人纠正道。他穿上衬衫走出了棚子。

 

 

那天之内的第二次， Lon 发现自己对Benjamin 的离开感到失望。

 

 

\----------------------

 

19

 

\----------------------

 

 

冲澡时候的水跟往常一样冰凉，尽管逻辑上这听起来是件好事情，实际上却一点也不让人愉快。更别提他得在黑暗里穿衣服，他的身上还半湿着，布料粘上了他的皮肤。 

走出浴室他就听见了内院传来的音乐声。想要去那里的诱惑从未如此强烈。也许他应该为冒犯了Benjamin的短角牛向他道歉？他还得跟那个男人一起工作的，所以跟他保持良好的关系很重要……

他脑海里有一半正在为他态度上突然的转变而嘲笑他——就在不到一天之前， Lon 还想着用各种可能的方式讥讽他。另一半他则想起了Charlie在说起那个牛仔的时候那尊敬的口气。他加快了脚步。 

 

 

Lon 没办法解释自己这种心情。也许把一个人从一只致命的蜘蛛嘴下救出来会跟他建立一种特殊的联系……？他感觉自己不知怎的自己似乎对那个牛仔有种占有欲，而现在……

他不用进院子了。 Daisy 正坐在 Sarah夫人的左侧，Eddie 在她的右侧。 Benjamin 不在那儿。Lon莫名的觉得一阵失落，他走回了谷仓，却并没有注意到身后 Eddie落在他身上的眼神。

 

————————————TBC 未完待续————————————


	3. Chapter 3

\----------------------

 

20

 

\----------------------

 

 

12月17日， 1941年。

 

 

他意识到自己这样做的次数越来越少了——看着她丝毫不在乎的还给他的戒指发呆。 

Lon Hammond 中士仰面躺着，以一个对于躺在稻草堆上的人来说舒服的多的姿势。这个星期一直在下雨， Lon 已经切身感受到了他的房顶哪里在漏雨，也就是说，正好在他床的上方。

所以他搬走了床褥，用一床厚被子当做床垫，搬到了曾经属于他室友的几大捆稻草上面。结果这张床令人惊异的舒适——比谷仓漏水的角落里他那张分到的小床大得多。

 

 

所以现在，尽管他依旧盯着 Allie的戒指，他的心思却没有放在他的前未婚妻身上，这很奇怪。也许他总算是有足够多的事情要忙……累的像只喝多了的蜥蜴， Eddie 会说。

Lon 跟那位老农夫越来越亲近了。 Eddie 是个讲故事的好手。也是个好人。有时候，他还会教Lon 说“澳洲英语”，而 Lon 会给他讲些美国的事——关于缅因、俄克拉荷马、北卡罗莱纳甚至 Allie的事。 

而他确实会累的像只——well，他确实是很忙。巡逻是个无聊的常规活，他都不怎么费脑子，干着干着就忘了接着要干什么了。

而在养牛场的劳作——并不是说他会干脆的承认——其实还挺不错的。他不知道厌恶和嫉妒是从何时结束而仰慕又是从何时开始，但这种混杂在一起的感情让他心境难平；并且，当那位牛仔不在Lon身边的时候他会觉得紧张。他会等待那个男人的归来——这同样会让他心境难平。并不是说他们会比以前相处的更好，但那个男人在他身边时——尽管只是一个正忙着跟 Lon完全不同的事情的身影——Lon 绝不会觉得无聊。他充满了热情，工作非常勤奋……在他没有偷偷瞟那个男人的时候。然而，他却厌恶其他士兵公然表现出的对那个牛仔的尊崇，他也无法解释自己为什么会有这种想法。

但他对那位夫人则没有这么复杂的感情。他有的只是纯粹的崇敬。她也许是他见过最美的女人。他讨厌她跟那个牛仔站的那么近，交换着彼此的秘密。又或是在Lon渐渐开始去参加的晚餐宴会上坐在她的身边；这个，他同样无法解释。

 

 

Lon 懒懒的伸展了一下身体，揣起了 Allie的戒指。他答应了Eddie的侄子， Bandy Legs（自从那位农夫的姐姐去世之后他就一直像父亲一样照顾他），他今天会帮他布置圣诞节。这很奇怪——在这样让人发疯的炎热中很容易让人忘记这是十二月。Lon差点就忘了圣诞节。

他从“床”上爬下来走出了谷仓。

 

 

\----------------------

 

21

 

\----------------------

 

 

他没有想到走出去看到的却是一片吵闹。在他走到院子里之前， Benjamin 就迈着又快又重的步子经过他身边撞到了他身上，却完全没有注意他。 

Lon 抓住自己酸痛的肩膀。“嘿！”但接着他看到了 Eddie 和 Sarah夫人的神情，立刻就明白过来有什么事发生了。

“他是被人撵着屁股了吗？” Lon 朝 Eddie 问道，但他突然就反应过来这话什么意思然后脸红了起来，脖子和脸颊上都忍不住染上了一股热气。 Eddie 看他的眼神让他更加尴尬。

这时候 Sarah Ashley 夫人正巧发现了 Lon。

“也许……”她看着Lon，似乎在想怎么开口。“也许……”

“ Lon中士吗？” Eddie 提道。

“是的， Lon中士！也许你和你的小队今天中午能好心陪我们去趟达尔文？我知道这并不是你们的工作，但我今天有一批牛要到，如果你们能去我会感觉安心很多。”

Lon 点了点头。他知道他没权利生气，但他确实或多或少因为她并不记得他的名字而感觉被冒犯到了。而她又凭什么会记得他呢？他只是这一大群人中间极普通的一员罢了。但他还是感觉心里很难受。

“很好。谢谢你。我们半小时之后出发。”然后她就离开了。

Eddie在跟着离去之前捏了捏Lon依旧酸痛着的肩膀。“他们把价钱加到了三倍。我们一半的工人都走了。”

 

 

\----------------------

 

22

 

\----------------------

 

 

在他们离开农场的路上，坐在他们的军用吉普里行驶在夫人的车后面的时候， Lon 看见了已经在收拾东西的人们。他找寻着那个牛仔，但他不在那儿。Lon知道他一定心情不好，他希望自己可以留下来去找那个男人。以前那个男人只见过Lon闯祸。现在不一样了， Lon 可以帮他。他非常想要去帮他……

这是巴结！他心里有一部分在讥讽。好像 Benjamin 真的会让他帮忙似的……好像 Lon 可以帮到像 Benjamin这样的人似的……

也许还是去达尔文比较好。

 

 

\----------------------

 

23

 

\----------------------

 

 

Sarah 一行人沿路驶向码头，而一路上的农夫、采珠人、搬运工和33追击中队的士兵们——那是些Lon 对不上名字的熟面孔——都冲她不怀好意的笑着、吹着口哨。他想要阻止他们，但他知道他不能。 

Eddie 上周告诉过他这就是一个人是如何落得被打断鼻子和肋骨的下场的。 

“你们的头号牛仔不是应该在这儿吗？” Lon 忍不住问道。

Eddie 意味深长的看了他一眼，这让Lon 希望自己刚才没有开过口。“这船货物很少，”农夫最终说。“我们不需要他来这儿。”

但他不知道，这就是Fletcher 老爷打的如意算盘。

 

 

\----------------------

 

24

 

\----------------------

 

 

Neil Fletcher 站在不远处，就在那群已经卸下船的牛群旁边。 702 S。A。最近的一头牛身上写着。

你好啊！他想象着Sarah夫人签下契约然后Flynn老爷把契约收好的画面。

现在他要做的就只有等待……他弹了弹雪茄，让火星依旧保持燃着的状态，然后他等待着……路上一片空旷。一辆货车拖着一艘捕鱼船经过他身边。牛仔们都在马上打着瞌睡，趁着那该死的 Mister Walters-Graham 不在的时候。

一个白人男子牵着他的女朋友穿过了马路，这不太好，但是——

一小群原住民开始穿过街道——就在北方饭店的旁边。他认识他们——那个年长的男人是个鱼贩子。

这样的环境并不适合观光，但他只是有件大事要办…… 

他志在必得。

 

 

\----------------------

 

25

 

\----------------------

 

 

Lon 无聊的坐在吉普里等待着。他的士兵们都在讨论着各自的家庭和圣诞节的晚餐，Lon没兴趣参与这样的对话。

“我听说因为这地方很热，他们火鸡跟火腿都是吃冷的。”

“听起来好恶心！”

“那你这天气站在烤箱旁边试试！” 

“他们可以烧烤啊。”

“也许会的。你觉得他们会上大虾吗？”

“海鲜？圣诞节吃？”

“怎么了？我喜欢大虾——”

“那是怎么回事？！”

 

 

一声不似人类发出的可怕尖叫。就在不远处。

噔噔-噔噔……

他们认出了这声音……

噔噔-噔噔-噔噔-噔噔……

噔噔……噔噔……噔噔-噔噔-噔噔。

这时候一声绝对是女人发出的尖叫响起。是Sarah夫人在叫，“小心！！！” 

噔噔-噔噔-噔噔-噔噔……噔噔-噔噔-噔噔。

噔噔-噔噔-噔噔……噔噔-噔噔……噔噔。

吉普车就停在达尔文贸易设备总店旁边的人行道上。路上扬起了一片尘土。一小群人正在穿过领地饭店门前的马路，但他们听到夫人的尖叫声后都停了下来。

“快跑！！！”

那群人跑了起来，向着北方饭店奔去。没人看到那个小男孩。

“长官？！”

 

 

噔噔……噔噔……噔噔-噔噔-噔噔。

噔噔-噔噔-噔噔-噔噔…… 

前面几头短角牛已经出现在了视野里，像魅影一样从尘云中闪现……而 Lon 用他双腿能达到的最快的速度奔跑着，向着那个像一只被车前灯照到的小鹿一般惊呆在路中间的男孩跑去。

Lon抓住了他，接着他才意识到牛群已经到了多近的位置。他记得他在那群动物的眼睛里看到了光芒——他们是如此之近。他本来试着跳到人行道上，但看来他是做不到了——他一把把那个男孩推到了安全地带。 Lon 重重的落到了地上，神奇的避开了头两头牛，但第三头——

立刻传来一阵巨大强烈的痛苦。他感觉自己小腿的肌肉撕裂了，然后时间仿佛静止。他能听见牛蹄踏在柏油路上……能听见夫人的尖叫……也许还能看见人行道——下水管道就在他眼前，但他并不能确定。他所能感觉到的一切就只有他腿上盘桓不去的剧痛。

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------------

 

26

 

\----------------------

 

 

“帮帮忙！帮帮忙！！” Sarah 夫人焦急地喊道。“我们得带他去找医生！”

“恐怕医生忙得很，” Flynn 老爷说道，看都没看她一眼。

“忙？！他在失血！医生在哪？”

“忙着呢。”

“告诉我他在哪就好！”她叫道。“这太疯狂了；他会死的！” 

但那个农场主并没有回答她。

“在哪？！”她转向围在她身边的人群，但在那个农场主警告的眼神下，没有一个人答话。

“你们……我认得你们！你们每天晚上都来我的农庄吃饭跳舞啊——你们都不愿意帮帮我吗？”她飞快的眨着眼睛，泪水模糊了她的视线。

但镇上的人都没有看向她。有些人低下了头；剩下的人则瞪着那个农场主。

“这对你来说什么都不是吗？”她转向那个矮胖的男人。“你就这么想要我的农场，竟来惩罚一个无辜的人？你被你的贪欲蒙住了眼睛吗？”

但他什么都没有说，而 Sarah 无助的哭了起来。“只要告诉我哪里……只要……哪里……”她哽咽道。

“夫人……” Eddie 握住了她的手臂搀着她向车子走去。

“他会死的！”她叫道，声音里满是愧悔和绝望。

“我会把他和士兵们一起送回农场；如果他们能及时到达的话，我们的医生就可以——”

“如果没有呢？我要结束这一切， Eddie——不能再这样了！”

“夫人……还是先送你回家吧。”他领着她走向汽车。“你这家伙又是谁？”

一个原住民男孩正站在他们的车前，等待着。

 

 

————————————TBC 未完待续————————————

 

\----------------------

 

27

 

\----------------------

 

 

Lon 以为自己快死了；剧痛的感觉几乎快杀了他。他不知道该把注意力放在什么上面——他试着看向远方的山峰……试着去辨认那些合欢树丛——但路上的每一次颠簸都会把他带回现实，让他注意到自己破破烂烂浸湿了的裤子，注意到血液大量的从身体里流出去的感觉，注意到那让他几乎无法承受的痛苦。

似乎已经走了很久很久。他闭上双眼，想要在脑海里描画出他最近一次圣诞节晚餐时的情景。他当时是跟谁在一起？他不记得了。他的父母？军队？ Allie？

他下意识的去摸自己的口袋。他猛地睁开双眼。“弄丢了！” 

“长官？”

“我弄丢了她的戒指！我们得掉头！” Lon 试着坐起来。立刻传来一阵剧痛，血液猛地从伤口涌了出来。

“不行长官，我们不能回去，” Thomas 回答。

Lon 犯了个错，他低头看了一眼。

整辆吉普车的地面都是血迹。他的血。车停了下来，但 Lon 压根没注意。他感觉自己可能快吐了。 

他的士兵们跳下了吉普叫道“帮帮忙！帮帮忙！！”

Lon 什么也没看见，什么也没听见，直到他听到了他的声音……

 

 

车门猛的被拉开了。男人看了一眼地面上的大滩血迹，又看向Lon的脸。“你！下士！！去宅子里找医生。快去！”

不，偏偏是他！ 

“出什么事了？！” Benjamin 急切的问道，他脱下了自己的骑装外套扔到地上。

他在问他什么？ Lon 试着说话，但舌头却不听使唤……

“牛群受惊了，” Thomas 回答道。 

哈！原来他不是在跟他说话！ Lon 觉得这事真好笑然后他大笑了出来。或者至少是他在试着大笑——结果却变成了一声抽气。

“没事的， Oklahoma。”牛仔俯身埋进车里，他的双臂环住了Lon的背部和腿下。 

Lon 大笑起来——well，实际上是抽了口气——又一次的。他感觉自己晕乎乎的。

“是我们的牛吗？”

“嗯？” Lon 问道。男人正把他从车里抱出来。

“是的，我想是的，” Thomas 的声音从远处传来。

牛仔并没有将他像一捆稻草那样抱住，却像是抱着一位新娘。 

就像 Lon 本该抱着Allie那样，但他和 Allie 却没能有一个新婚之夜。现在想这个可真可笑！在他浑身是血被一个魁梧的牛仔抱着的时候！但 Lon 这时候已经累得笑不出来了。他不喜欢自己这样靠在那个男人身上，在他被放低在地上躺在Benjamin的外套上的时候他默默想到。

至少那件外套是温暖的，还散发着那个男人的味道。汗水，皮革，尘土和烟草。他喜欢这个味道。他喜欢他。还有他感觉好冷。

Benjamin 拉开他已经烂掉了的裤子，露出来伤口。

“你们这群笨蛋怎么没人给他止个血？！”

Lon 忍不住颤抖了一下。他从来没听见这个男人这么生气过，而 Benjamin 还算是一个相当易怒的人……通常来说，这得感谢 Yuen Po。

“我们……我……我们不知道……”

今天早些时候Lon 还想过要去照顾这个心情不好的男人，然而他现在却在让他生气。

“别发火，”他对Benjamin说，很惊讶自己竟然可以开口说话了。 

男人低头困惑的看着他。但很快他脸上的表情就变得强硬起来。“别动， Oklahoma，”牛仔不容置疑的说道，然后他掏出了一把折叠刀。

“好的， Australia。”听见这话男人古怪的看了他一眼，然后退开了。

别走！

Benjamin 开始从Lon的达克纶的军装裤上割下一长条来。“啊！”

男人正在用一根木棍在Lon腿上伤口的上方绑一个紧紧的结，这让他疼的不行。血液流动的速度也慢了下来。

“现在我们等等吧。” Benjamin 跪在了他身边，一只手按在Lon的肩膀上安慰他。 

Lon 觉得这是唯一能让他不晕过去的东西。

“第三次会有好运（Third time’s a charm）？” 

“什么？” 

“……我不知道。”他的思路又短又乱。他都不记得自己为什么会说这个。“我得回 Darwin去。我弄丢了她的戒指——可能是掉进哪个下水道了，在那群牛——我是说短角牛——跑过的地方……”

“我相信她会理解的， Casanova，”牛仔一边说，一边更加用力的按着 Lon的肩膀，好像在警告他想都别想再提这事一样。

“你好重。” Lon 本来想说“你的手”，但他现在话也说不清楚。他又开始想他那无法实现的新婚之夜了。

“我相信像你这样勇敢的士兵能承受的起，” Benjamin 说道，他并没有低头，而是搜寻着宅子的方向。

“Casanova……我第一次约她出去的时候她也是这么叫我的。”

“那是什么时候的事？”牛仔问道，这次他也没有低头看他。

“在医院，出事之后。我花了好几个星期约她。”

“出事？”

“是啊。所以我才没能拿到我的飞行章——不是在打仗的时候出的事。我们的吉普车出车祸的时候我甚至都没在出勤。不是什么我的父母能引以为自豪的事。” Lon 并不完全确定自己想要把这事在澳大利亚讲出来。但他猜自己刚刚就这么做了。

“你想要我们通知你的父母你受伤了吗？”

“不，不！他们很忙！”

“忙到都不能——”

“是的，非常忙！”那种麻木的感觉慢慢褪去；疼痛再次变得真实又徘徊不去。 Lon 开始喘息。他苍白的脸上满是汗水。“他们在北卡罗莱纳开一家大型律师事务所。”

“所以你并不怎么能经常见到他们了？”牛仔问道，他终于与他的眼神相遇了。

“你在说什么呢？我当然能！”他腿上一跳一跳的疼。“他们会尽可能的经常来看我。”

“嘿！” Benjamin 站起来叫道。“这边！”

Lon 听见了脚步声，但他的头好重，他能看见的只有一片天空。

“他怎么样？”一个年老男人的声音问道。

“别挡道。他失了太多血了。”

“让我看看。” 

医生动了动他受伤的腿，Lon痛的倒吸一口气。 

Benjamin 再次跪在了他身边。“所以情况如何？”

“什么？” Lon 上气不接下气问。

“跟那个医院的女孩子？”

“啊！！……” Lon 重重的喘着气。该死，好疼。 Benjamin 还在等他的答案。Lon感觉自己就像医院里一个被棒棒糖吸引了注意力的小孩子一样，他答道：“挺好的。直到她因为另一个男人毁了我们的婚约。”

“……我很抱歉听到这个，伙计。”

医生的方向传来一阵窸窸窣窣，然后是瓶盖被打开的声音。“按住他。”

Benjamin 点了点头便转向 Lon，用手掌按住了他的嘴。Lon猛的睁大了蓝色的眼睛，他摇了摇头，在Benjamin掌下不屈的呜咽着。 Benjamin 无视了他，直到他的脑袋落回到地面上。 

牛仔褐色的眼睛里有着歉意，而中士蓝色的眼睛里则是恐惧，医生用他空出来的那只手抓住了Lon的两只纤瘦的手腕按在了他的胸前。 

接着Benjamin 动了动，用自己的体重压住了年轻男人的前胸和嘴巴，直到他几乎是整个人都覆在了他身上，极其有效的困住了他。

Lon 听见液体汩汩流动的声音，接着剧痛便在他的世界里炸开——感觉就像他的腿被点着了一把火。他试着在地面上挣扎却做不到，甚至是嘴巴也被捂住了，他尖叫到喉咙都酸痛起来。

“嘘……安静。做完了， darling。结束了。” 

这是Lon在世界变为一片黑暗之前听到的最后一句话。

 

 

\----------------------

 

28

 

\----------------------

 

 

“他们压根就不理我，就好像我不存在。他血流的快要死了，而敢告诉我医生在哪的人一个都没有。我差点害死他。”

“你可以这么想，或者你也可以告诉你自己，因为你带着他过去，所以你救了 Nullah的命。”

Eddie 和 Sarah 正朝着南面的牛棚走去，那里关着新到的那批牛。

“他在哪？”

“Nullah吗？跟 Bandy Legs 待在宅子里，布置圣诞节。”

太阳开始慢慢下落，将世界染上了一层橘色。他们安静的走了一会儿。

“Eddie？你知不知道今天那是怎么一回事？前一刻我们的放牧人还是冷静的；下一秒他就怒的像一条受了伤的蛇……”

“我想也正是因为如此 Benjamin 才叫我们到这儿来，”老农夫说着为她打开了木门。

 

 

牛仔站在一头牛旁边等着他们。他歪了歪帽子，在他们进去的时候致以问候。

“你打听到了什么？”

“你是对的。他们不是无缘无故逃跑的。”他指了指那头畜牲的屁股。 

编号 702 的下面有一道新鲜的圆形灼伤印记。

Sarah 倒吸了一口气，双手掩住了嘴。“但是为什么呢？”她难以置信的问。

“跟他们不让你找医生同一个理由？” Eddie 说道。

“我不要再待在这儿了！”

“夫人——”

“不！什么时候还会有人因为我而受伤？下一次受惊又会是什么时候？到我剩下的工人全都离开我为止？我不要再待在这儿了！”

“那我们就帮你把牛赶到别的地方去，” Benjamin 说，在 Eddie 能再一次提出反对之前。

“谢谢你。”

“至少再等上一周？等节过完之后？这个地方——是我的家。他们的家。还有 Nullah 和Bandy Legs……”

“两周。我们两周后离开。”

“是的，夫人。”

 

 

————————————TBC 未完待续————————————


	4. Chapter 4

29

 

\----------------------

 

 

Lon因为剧痛从睡梦中醒来。半梦半醒之间他试着回忆发生了什么事。蜘蛛！是他想到的第一件事。他是不是被蜘蛛咬了？ 

他的腿抽痛起来。 

噔噔……噔噔……他的心开始狂跳，腿开始一跳一跳的痛……他全都想了起来。牛受惊了，那个小男孩，他坐车回家，那个牛仔……

Lon 睁开了眼睛。他睡在一间真正的房间里。一张真正的床上。他盖着被子，不需要去看他就知道自己的右腿紧紧的裹着绷带。他不知怎的想起了差不多两年前在战地医院里醒来的情景。他那时期盼着见到他的父母，但他们都不在。 Allie 在。

“嘿。”一个温柔甜美的声音，但没有 Allie那么甜。没有那么欢快，多了几分冷静睿智。她穿着紧身的裙子显着腰很细，而坐在他的床边，她的坐姿甚至也像一位标准的英国淑女。 

“唔——” Benjamin在哪儿？ Lon 几乎问出口，他仍旧觉得有些晕眩而迟钝。但他还是及时住了口。话说他为什么会在乎这个？

“你怎么样？”她问道。

“我不知道……出了什么事？”

“你晕过去之后我们的医生就帮你缝合了。他说你很幸运，没伤到骨头——只是一道新鲜的伤口。但你还是失了很多血；你需要休息。 John 中尉先前来过——你可以休这个星期了，目前来看。”

“目前？”

“有可能会更久。”

“哦。”

沉默持续了很长一段时间。

“你今天做的事非常有勇气。”夫人微笑起来， Lon 突然觉得既自豪又尴尬。 

“那孩子没事吧？”

“他名字叫 Nullah。他是个孤儿，所以某种程度上说你今天救了他两次；我们收留了他。”

“我们？”那个牛仔和她吗？ Lon 想着，突然觉得有些不舒服。他感觉有点冷，还犯恶心。

“晚上好。”一位女仆端着托盘进了房间，食物的味道让他虽然反胃却同样感到一阵饥饿。他很高兴在许许多多的盘子和杯子中间看到了止疼药。 

“你得全部喝完。医生的命令。”

Lon 点了点头，然后他们就都离开了。但他还是忍不住一直想——她说“我们”是什么意思？他们在一起了吗？还有说真的，他又为什么要——

这是谁？

“你好？！” Lon 喊道。他很确定刚刚他在门边看到了一个小小的身影，但现在又什么都看不见了。一定是因为他供血不足。

\----------------------

 

30

 

\----------------------

 

 

12月 19日， 1941年。

 

 

Sarah 已经决定她依旧会举行晚宴，但她不再允许当地人进入她的农庄了。永远敞开表示欢迎的厚重大门现在关上了—— Eddie 花了半天时间才把那些生锈的铰链扳动，还是在两个男孩的帮助下——他的侄子和他的新朋友现在负责拿工具箱。 

Benjamin 不得不承认这样有点萧条，看见院子空了一半，给一百个人准备的桌子现在坐了不到五十个人。音乐依旧在演奏，但现在也没人跳舞了。隐隐有种世界末日到了的感觉。

也正因如此，在吃完晚餐之后，他就站起来去了宅子。 

 

 

\----------------------

 

31

 

\----------------------

 

 

最初的两天， Lon 大部分时间是睡过去的，止疼药会让他昏昏沉沉。但现在，在医生减少了剂量之后，他发现自己清醒，无聊，还浑身酸痛——院子里传来的音乐折磨着他。 

这真是噩梦。他可以走很短距离——最多就是走到洗手间然后走回来，不然缝的线就会迸开。所以他不得不躺在床上，读一些澳大利亚报纸，直到他受够了看那些关于一场自己无法参与的战争的报导，回到盯着满室空旷发呆的状态。 

随便什么事都比现在好。巡逻，看着 Cole 和Maggie 在外面跳舞，在养牛场工作…… 

Lon 动了动。他很冷，而一床温暖的羊毛毯就在柜子顶嘲笑他，挑衅他下床去拿。

……

……

好吧，他现在确实很冷，而让他烦恼的除了这让人不快的寒冷，还有他腿上因为寒冷而愈演愈烈的疼痛。他深呼吸一口气，从床上坐了起来。

“你在做什么？”一个声音严厉的问道。

Lon 被吓得倒抽一口气。“该死的！别这么偷偷溜过来！” 

那个牛仔正站在门边黑暗的门廊里，看着他。他在那儿站了有多久了？

“你在做什么？”那个狂妄的男人又一次问道。

Lon的心甚至比那个人刚刚吓到他的时候跳的还快；厌恶，倾慕，和兴奋，让他感觉到自己比这些天以来都要来的有活力。他从那次受惊事故之后就没有再见过 Benjamin ，而就像每一次那个男人不在的时候一样， Lon 身体里总有一部分保持着醒觉，等待着他的归来。

“我很冷。我想拿床毯子。” Lon 摆动双腿想要下床，动作却比他通常这样做的时候猛了一点，他咬牙忍着没痛得叫出声来。

“回床上去，”男人低吼道，他已经跨进了房间。

Lon心中有一半不想就此妥协，另一半却疼得不行。他爬回了床上——这次要慢一些。 

“好了。” 

他没想到男人会给他盖上，但那个牛仔的确这样做了。毯子重重的压在他的身上，他几乎立刻就感觉好多了。

牛仔走向门边。

“Benjamin！” Lon 实在太想让他留下了，以至于他的名字无意识的滑过了他的嘴边；他被自己叫了男人的名字而吓了一跳。没人敢这么做；人们总是叫他 Mister Graham。

“是，怎么了？”男人转过身问道。他似乎并不介意有人如此不正式的称呼自己。 

Lon的心再次开始狂跳起来——他不知道该说什么。开动脑筋！ 

“那个孩子怎么样了？” Lon 最终问道，为自己找到了合适的话语而松了口气。昨天他醒来的时候，那个小小的身影之谜才被解开； Lon 看出那是一个自己并不认识的小男孩。那孩子羞涩的笑了笑。 Lon 冲他打招呼——但他跑掉了。

“他很好。他现在在养牛场工作。”

Lon张大了嘴。“你不能让一个八岁的孩子为你工作！” 

“我？不。他要求跟我们一起劳作，所以我们就让他帮忙拿拿工具什么的，”牛仔说着，已经走到了门边。“别这么惊讶， Oklahoma，有些人就喜欢为我工作，” Benjamin 走出房间的时候低声说道。

接着一片寂静，只有墙上的挂钟发出滴答滴答的声音。

“……我就喜欢为你工作，” Lon 自言自语的说，他跟往常一样讨厌被一个人留下。 

“哦对了， Oklahoma？” 

该死！ Benjamin 又回来了， Lon 差点不能呼吸——他有听见他说的话吗？！他能感觉到自己的脸烧了起来，他重重咽了一口。“是的？”

“反正你在这病兮兮的，你也许周六会想跟我们一起？我们要骑马去 Darwin 接物资。”

“我……我不知道……”

“你会骑马，对吧？”

“会！” Lon 恼怒的答道——跟这个混蛋在一起他经常如此。 

“很好；到时见！我们会给你留一头斯文的马，让你能跟上。”

“好笑！”

但他已经走了，留下困惑又疲惫的 Lon 。一方面，他几乎已经等不及周六的到来。另一方面……该死的什么叫“病兮兮”？

 

 

\----------------------

 

32

 

\----------------------

 

12月22日， 1941年。

 

 

正如 Lon 两年前就知道的那样，因为卧床而造成的无聊很容易会变成毫无希望可言的沮丧——它们本质上并没有什么区别。他很快发现自己简直度日如年，一遍又一遍的读旧报纸，盯着天花板发呆，不知所谓的发着牢骚，带着的情绪倒是挺激烈。

“你好啊，伙计。”医生一天会过来一次，给他检查和换绷带。那是这几个小时之内发生的最让人激动的事——从上一次那个男孩偷溜过来看他又跑掉之后。

Lon 叫过他，他真的很想让那个孩子留下……天知道他有多孤单无聊……Eddie 也会来看望他，一天一次，带来夫人的问候，但他总是很忙，不能留下来陪他。尤其是在这天，那位老人完全没露面。

“你看起来好些了，不是吗？”

“多谢。”他努力忍下了想要问医生以他现在的状况能不能骑马的冲动，主要是因为他昨天已经问过他了，医生说应该没什么问题，但他不能独自一个人。

今天是星期五， Lon 已经等不及了，但他同样也很紧张……要是 Benjamin 忘了这回事怎么办？因为实在无聊，他整整一星期都在想着这趟被允诺的旅程。（好吧，是两天——但是感觉就像一星期！）而就在今天早上，实在无事可做的他甚至还在他的东西里翻找起了明天要穿的衣服。他没带多少平常穿的衣服，他也讨厌自己穿着普通的裤子和衬衫看起来会显得太年轻，但他还是得穿。

医生离开了，他又开始了等待。

 

 

\----------------------

 

33

 

\----------------------

 

 

Lon 睡不着。他太兴奋了，既是因为旅程，也是因为期待着将要与牛仔一起度过的时光……所以说在室内待太久就会让他变成这样——他会非常急躁。

他们打算七点出发，但还不到五点， Lon 就已经收拾完毕等着了。 

好无聊……毫无希望的乏味让他几乎大叫出声。一片寂静中只听得见墙上钟摆的响声，至少在Lon听见外面响起的脚步声之前是如此。他慢慢的站起身，因为他的腿依旧会痛，然后打开了门——只开了一条缝。

有人从夫人的房间走了出来。 Lon 看不清他的脸。那个男人走下了楼梯；因为等待，他的思绪开始疯狂的流转。会是 Fletcher 财主来威胁她了吗？还有别的谁会这么早溜出来？ Lon 摸索着他的来复枪，然后突然想起他的枪被锁在了别的地方。

但这个男人的身材很魁梧，不可能是那个瘦弱的财主，而且因为他站在门厅里，他身上的鞭子和帽子绝无可能错认。

 

 

他感觉就像被人揍了一拳。

一波猛烈的嫉妒和痛苦让 Lon的心都揪了起来……上帝救救他吧，但他还是忍不住眨了眨眼忍住了眼泪…… 

他已经醒了，等在这里，穿的好像一个没有生命的玩偶，而就在他的头顶上，那个牛仔正和夫人在……不！

他不能去想。 

他眼前浮现出了牛仔没穿上衣的样子——他肚脐下方微微下陷的紧实腹肌和渐渐浓密起来的毛发还有皮带扣的亮光。再往下一点，一大包鼓起意味着牛仔非常的……有能力……在床笫之间。她今晚是不是享用到了所有这些？

Lon 站在门边，心里一片苦涩，因为他禁忌的想法而感到羞耻——这不是一个绅士该考虑的问题。他等着那个男人走开这样他就能关上门回去睡觉——还去什么 Darwin！ 

他生命中所有的 Allie和 Maggie们都会给他带来一阵心痛的感觉。现在他可以把 Sarah们也加到这个清单上了。但是不， Lon 瑟缩了一下；他并不想要夫人。为什么他就不能为他们开心呢？为什么他现在这么恨他们？还有为什么这个男人还不走？

“你来吗， Oklahoma？”男人问道，他依旧背对着 Lon。

怎么？！

Lon 慌了，他不得不提醒自己就算那个牛仔的耳朵特别好，他也不可能读到自己脑子里的想法。但就算如此他还是感觉非常的尴尬和羞耻。

“好，”他小声回答，强迫他心里那个十一岁的小男孩闭嘴。 

 

 

真是该死。

 

————————————TBC 未完待续————————————


	5. Chapter 5

34

 

\----------------------

 

 

他期待这次旅行期待了那么长时间， 但现在他出来之后却觉得这像场恶梦。 他穿着普普通通的衣服像一个傻乎乎的小男孩， 身边都是身着破烂的骑装外套和长裤的牧牛人。

他们一共有五个人， 有两个看起来比其他人跟那个牛仔要更亲近一些； Benjamin 时不时的会让他们慢下来，好让 Lon 可以跟上。 这让他感觉很不好。

当他们在商务与资源总署等 Benjamin 和那两个似乎是他朋友的牛仔的时候， Lon 留在那群牧牛人中间，周围只有一片让人不适的沉默， 他在心里暗暗希望自己没来就好了。

而现在， 在回程的路上， 他正努力告诉自己去欣赏风景， 享受这新鲜的——并且炎热的——空气。 但他还是无法把视线从 Benjamin的背上移开。

厌恶，嫉妒，倾慕，难过，迷恋，痛苦，敬畏。

让这趟旅程赶紧结束吧！

 

 

 

 

\----------------------

 

35

 

\----------------------

 

 

 

 

当他终于愿望成真，他们回到养牛场的时候， Lon 发现自己面临着一个全新的难题： 他下不了马。 上马是很容易的——他把左脚踩在马镫上就可以跃上马了。 然而下去， 就意味着要么要把重量压在右腿上要么用右腿落地。 这矛盾实在让人难以选择——不管用哪种方法，痛苦是一定的。

显然他是不可能成功的用右脚踩马镫的方法下马的， 所以他用左脚踩住， 准备迎接伤腿落地的疼痛。

“让我来，”熟悉的声音响起， 低哑又深沉。 Lon的腰被紧紧的握住了。 接着他就被缓缓的放到了地上， 就好像他在牛仔的手中就像一个纸片人一样。

“谢谢，” Lon 说道，他没法看他的眼睛，在他被放开有一会儿之后他依旧能感觉到牛仔的手在他腰上的力度。这是这一天里他们第一次单独在一起；这让Lon 不禁想知道牛仔为什么一开始要邀请他来。他还以为他们今天只会跟彼此在一起，这让他感觉自己很傻。

“不用谢，” Benjamin 说道，等着 Lon 抬起头来。

也许现在他会解释？

牧牛人向他走近了一步，手握住了 Lon的肩膀。这让年轻士兵的脉搏狂跳起来。他关于这场旅程的所有后悔都烟消云散了。

“听着，我并不是很——” Benjamin 开口。

 

 

“邮政速递！过来拿你们的信！！”

内院传来了一声叫喊，他们俩同时转过头望了过去。等 Lon 回过头来的时候， Benjamin 已经又回到了他平时冷漠又难以捉摸的样子。

“去吧。”

Lon的肩膀被松开了，他失望的走了。

 

 

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

36

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

 

 

 

那儿站着两位军官； John中尉和一个留着小胡子的Lon 不认识的上尉。他们的吉普车后面堆满了包裹。

圣诞节。当然了。

他的士兵们注意到了他的到来，冲他挥了挥手。Lon 回以一个微笑。原来他的受伤是让他们放弃正式礼仪、表现的更为友好的契机？或者也许是他日常的服饰让他显得更平易近人？ 

“Callis！”那位上尉叫道，中尉从后面递给了他一个包裹。一个年轻的二等兵走向了吉普。 

“节日快乐， Callis。”上尉把邮件交给了他。 

“节日快乐，长官！” 

John 又从那堆东西里拿起一个包裹递给了上尉。 

“Clifford！” 

Arnold，一直和Lon另外两个士兵站在一起的那个，走向吉普车。 Cole 和 Thomas 示意 Lon 过去，于是他就站在了他俩身边的那个位置。从那里，他能看见包裹上有一张纸条写着“节日快乐， Arnold。” 

Maggie 和 Eddie、Daisy站在一排，还有Sarah Ashley夫人，旁边紧挨着 Benjamin。 

“节日快乐，长官！” 

又一阵嫉妒袭来，但他只觉得忧伤。他已经不再生气了，而如果说实话， Lon 还挺想念那感觉。 

“Doherty！” 

比痛苦要好太多。 

“节日快乐，长官！” 

但是为什么？就……为什么？他甚至并不想得到她！ 

也许她不知怎的会唤起他对 Allie的感情——他还弄丢了她的戒指——她现在正在北卡罗来纳的某处，与 Noah 相亲相爱，就如夫人和牛仔一样？ 

……这个比方似乎有什么地方不太对劲，但 Lon 想不出来是哪里不对劲。 

他突然意识到自己正盯着他们看，于是立刻移开了目光，反而去找那个小男孩的身影。站在那儿的只有 BandyLegs ，在他的舅舅身边。没有看到 Lon 救过却又从未谋面的那个男孩。

“Dorsey！” 

Cole 上前去拿他的邮件； Lon 没有错过Maggie 有多为他高兴的样子。 

“节日快乐， Dorsey。” 

这就是 Lon 所想要的一切。 

“节日快乐，长官！” 

有一个真心在乎的人。 

“Habberstad！” 

那个中士走上前去领了他的包裹并且当场拆开了，拿出了一个相框。 

年轻的指挥官立刻被他的士兵们包围了。“这就是那个孩子吗？” Lon 能听见他们中的一个一边问一边高兴地拍着那个中士的背。 

Lon 不禁想，如果他和Allie之间不一样，他现在会不会也是一个父亲了。 

等等，如果叫到了 Habberstad ，那么 Hammond 就会是下一个…… 

 

 

“节日快乐， Habberstad。” 

“节日快乐，长官！” 

轮到我了吗？ Lon 突然觉得自己穿着普通的衣服有些不自在。 

“Hart！” 

……什么？ 

Thomas 走向了吉普。 

“节日快乐， Hart。” 

“节日快乐，长官！” 

……好吧，也许这说明不了什么…… 

也许他们不是按字母顺序排的？ 

“Jacobson！” 

不过话说回来，也许他们是。

Thomas 回来了，脸上洋溢着幸福的光彩，抱着他的包裹就好像它会跑了似的。

“节日快乐， Jacobson。” 

会吗？他的父母真就那么愤怒？过了这么久的时间之后？ 

“节日快乐，长官！” 

“Moore！”

Lon 感觉很难受。他的腿又开始让他不好受起来——或者他也许只是现在才感觉到痛，尽管是多云的天气，气温却还是让人不适的炎热。 

“节日快乐，长官！” 

他希望他能进屋去，却又不想引起不必要的关注。他知道这很荒唐，但他却感觉似乎所有人都在看他，可怜着那个被跳过去的中士。 

“Nicoli！” 

他们甚至都不知道你姓什么！ Lon 试着告诉自己，但他却没办法把眼神从地面上抬起来。 

“节日快乐，长官！” 

他只知道如果他抬起眼，他就会发现那个牛仔正用那双褐色眼睛紧紧盯着自己……

第三次会有好运！他现在总算是明白了！呵。 

“White！” 

那个男人总会出现在他身边。一次又一次。 

“节日快乐，长官！” 

另一方面，他的父母却…… 

“还有 Wilson！” 

就这样了。结束了。三十个士兵都拿到了他们的圣诞节礼物包裹，现在他们都没那个心思去注意他是否离开了。 

但他没有去宅子。他回了谷仓。 

 

 

\----------------------

 

37

 

\----------------------

 

 

一路上， Lon 都能听见身后的脚步声，而且感觉到有一道视线落在他背上。等他终于走到谷仓门口的时候， Benjamin 开口了： 

“你没怎么跟你父母联系，是吗？” 

顽固的混蛋！他在乎什么？他在乎什么，既然他现在已经有了夫人？但 Lon 还是没法赶他走。他站在门边，一直没把背转过去，犹豫着。 

“……Oklahoma？” 

他转过身。“我的父母…… Hammond, Sr先生……他们的公司……在家那边有很大的名气。 Allie的父母也是——富有的农场主……我们的婚礼本该是当地的年度盛会——人们都想拿到请柬，来证明他们是我们父母圈子里的人，你知道吗？” 

“但是之后婚礼取消了？” 

“但是之后婚礼取消了。我那时候正在家族企业里工作，管理着田纳西的办公室，之后那个夏天就会开始念法学院，但是婚礼取消之后……” 

 

 

“我跟 Brigadier Dent谈过了。” 

“那位准将？” 

“是的。他想让你回去。” 

“什——什么？你说‘回去’是什么意思？回哪儿？” 

“你母亲和我曾经以为你已经准备好进入大学了——” 

“不！” 

“但显然我们错了。” 

“不，爸爸！就让我——？” 

“怎么， Lon？证明你自己？你连自己老婆都留不住；你又怎么能期望我们能放心把公司交给你？” 

“不是的…… Allie 还爱着——” 

“那位小姐为了一个能留住她的人离开了你——这显然是你没办法做到的。”

“你怎么能——” 

“我们不是在讨论， Lon！准将能让你在上次那场可悲的事故之后还能回去已经够好心了；你只能对此感激不尽！你明白吗，孩子？” 

“……是的，先生（sir）。” 

 

 

“他们只是认为这才是最好的状况罢了。” Lon 打开了门，突然意识到他刚刚又一次跟牛仔分享了一条他本打算带进坟墓里去的事情。 

“我……我应该……”但他没说完那句话。在澳大利亚 Lon 并没有遇到什么。他没理由为自己开脱或者可怜自己，泪水模糊了他的视线。 

牛仔再次如一个绅士一般心领神会的点了点头就离开了。 

Lon躺在他改造之后的稻草床上，他没有抽咽。但眼泪还是无法控制的从他的双眼中流下来，很快就干涸在了他的脸颊上，留下咸咸的印记。

 

————————————TBC 未完待续————————————


	6. Chapter 6

38

 

\----------------------

 

 

之后那天他们都没有来找他。 

Eddie拿来了晚餐和新的被褥。 Lon 从谷堆上爬了下来。

Eddie 理解的笑了。“屋顶漏雨？”

Lon 心有余悸的点了点头。“今晚会下雨吗？”

“绝对他妈的会下！会连下好几天的，你记着我的话。”

“记住了。” Lon 把托盘放在了床边的小桌子上。早晚有一天他会把 Eddie的话看的比新闻还重要。

“随时都可能下起来，我说真的，而在那之前——” Eddie 说着走过去打开了门。

“你做什么？” 

 

 

哦…… 

那儿站着一个小男孩。他有着深色的长发；笑容羞涩，但眼神却狡黠又警醒。 

“你好？” Lon 的声音里带着未出口的疑问。

“Lon Hammond Jr.中士——这是 Nullah。”

“你好！”那个男孩一边打招呼一边走了进来，手上拿着一个大盒子。“过来吧！”他回头望着外面叫道。

Bandy Legs 磨磨蹭蹭的走进了谷仓，躲在了他叔叔身后。 

“孩子们有东西要给你……去啊！别站在那儿！” Eddie 鼓励道。

Bandy Legs 从他身后走了出来。 

“是我们自己做的！” Nullah 一边说着自豪地笑了，他少了一颗乳牙，然后他把东西递给了 Lon。 

“给我的？……谢谢你们！” Lon的蓝色眼睛看看这个孩子又看看那个，他觉得既尴尬又感动。“我现在能打开吗？” 

Bandy Legs 终于有勇气开口了：“是的！”

“好的……” Lon 小心地试着拆开缎带。

“不，不——你得撕开！”

Lon小声笑了（并且意识到他已经很久没有这样做了），然后拉开了缎带打开了盒子。

“你喜欢吗？我们做的！”

“哇哦……”Lon 拿出了一捧圣诞装饰；孩子们给他做的是脖子上套着铃铛的小奶牛。其中有一只肩膀上还有中士肩章，还有三根小棍当做臂章。他们还做了一个像是微缩版农场的小装饰，甚至还有一个小小的风向标……

“你们真是太棒了！” Lon 不知道该用什么话来表达他的惊讶和感激了。 

“接着看啊！”

Lon 笑着从盒子里抽出了一张折起来的纸。 

“这是我做的！” Nullah 骄傲的说。 

Lon 打开了那张纸。

“字是我写的——Eddie 叔叔教我的。他会教我看书和写字！”

这孩子用彩色的蜡笔写了一个“Darwin”。一个箭头指向一栋大房子，用稚气的字体写着“北方饭店。”还有另一个箭头指向“领地饭店”。两栋房子中间是一大片乱糟糟的黄色和褐色。上面用红色写着“受惊”。纸的右边角落画着两个微笑的人：一个小男孩和一个美军中士——旁边分别写着“我”和“Lon”。

 

 

如果是之前有些愤世嫉俗的Lon，可能会把这看作是俗套的作品，但现在站在他面前的是一个有些紧张又急切的小男孩。

 

 

“怎么样，你喜欢吗？”

“我很喜欢！这看起来简直就是我！”那个画上的人有着蓝色的眼睛，袖子上还有三个袖章。“这就是为什么你总是来我的房间？是来观察我的眼睛？你可以直接进来的。”

“然后毁了这份惊喜？！” Nullah 做了个鬼脸。

“那倒是。” Lon 大笑着揉了揉男孩的头发。“Well，我很喜欢！这礼物真是完美——谢谢，伙计们！”

“里面还有一份水果蛋糕，但是不是我们做的！是 Daisy 阿姨做的！”

“Well，我下次看见她会谢谢她的。”

“所以，你现在没有伤心了吧？”他们异口同声的问。

“伤心……？不，我很高兴。”

“太好了！” Nullah 开心的叫道。他立刻转身跑出了谷仓；看见他这样做， Bandy Legs 也跟了出去。

伤心？他们为什么这么问？除非……

不！！ 

他的好心情立刻消失了，他抬起眼看向Eddie。“是他让他们这么做的？”

“Lon……”

“是不是？！”

Eddie 不说话了，而这就是 Lon 需要得到的答案。 

“太棒了！他还告诉了谁？现在还有谁可怜我？！” Lon 苦涩地说，把他的礼物都塞回了盒子里。 

“你这个不知感恩的笨蛋（drongo）！” Eddie 厉声说，“孩子们整个星期都在准备给你的礼物！他们想圣诞节的时候送给你。可能 Mister Graham 确实有催促他们今天就给你，可能他没有——说实话我不知道！”他站了起来向门口走去，但又半途转过身来。“就算他有又怎样？你以为自己很聪明——沉醉在不存在的幻影里，缅怀丢失的戒指？我受够了，伙计！”

就这样， Eddie 生气的走了，把他那顶标志性的软塌塌的太阳帽落在了谷仓里。但并不是说他会需要它。就在几分钟之后，雷声隆隆，大雨倾盆。

 

 

\----------------------

 

39

 

\----------------------

 

 

十二月 25日， 1941年。

 

 

Eddie 说的对。好几天了，雨都没有停。 Lon 觉得Eddie 说的那些关于他的话也是对的，但他不确定为何。

他能听见外面有嘈杂的人声，都在向主餐厅走去，因为这场大雨，圣诞晚宴改在那举行。

他的指挥官给了他一星期假，但尽管他很无聊，他也不知道自己是否应该跟其他人一起参加节日晚宴。他现在不太想看见 Eddie ，也不想看见 Cole、 Maggie或是 John中尉——他最不想看见的还是 Benjamin和 Sarah 一起出现。 

Lon坐在稻草堆上，因为没有 Allie的戒指来让他分心，他的眼睛总是忍不住往那个关着的盒子上瞟。他向自己保证他会把那些手工装饰物挂在谷仓里，以免哪个孩子突然出现，但又总是鼓不起勇气打开盒子。某种程度上说这东西触到了他的痛处。在那天发生了不愉快的事情之后他就合上了它。 

 

 

不知感恩的笨蛋（drongo），没错。 

管它笨蛋（drongo）是什么意思呢。

 

 

咚-咚。

“长官？” Thomas 在门边叫道。“长官，你来吗？”

“不了……” Lon 嗫嚅道。 Eddie的帽子就在旁边的桌子上盯着他。 Lon 已经开始怀疑那个老家伙是不是故意把它落下来的，就为了惩罚他。当然这很傻。 

“长官？”

“是的，我就来！” Lon 盯着那顶帽子回道。我只是看在夫人的份上才去的！

 

 

\----------------------

 

40

 

\----------------------

 

 

第一批客人已经陆续到达了主厅，这房间足够大，可以容下所有剩下的工人和现在住在农场的美国士兵们。

Benjamin 早早的就现身帮忙了。这有点不像他的作风，但在一个地方留这么久也不是他会做的事。 Sarah Ashley 夫人有些东西唤起了他……内心的温情。这本来应该只是另一份工而已，是他想要买一座自己的农场计划中的一笔快钱。而在养牛场待了两个月之后，他意识到在他确信夫人和她的资产完全安全之前他是不会离开的。这会拖慢他的计划，但他就是没办法拒绝。尤其是对 Sarah。

他还记得他们第一次见面时他在 Darwin 等她时的情景。她从尘云中出现，穿着一件优雅到不可思议的价值不菲的裙子，一边用戴着手套的纤细的手驱赶着黑色的苍蝇一边努力的辨认地址——他从未见过如此明显的显露出自己的迷茫的女人。 

相对于这气候来说穿的太热，相对于这风景来说太过时尚，对于这群当地人来说又太过紧身，夫人看起来被像狼群一般围在她身边的采珠人和渔夫们吓的不轻。

“我们能为你做什么吗？”那个渔夫简直是在对她的胸部说话，她警觉的倒抽一口气。

Benjamin 叹了口气向前走去，他知道现在已经太迟了——Sarah Ashley 已经妥妥的勾住他了。他对女孩子总是有弱点，尽管不是通常的那样。他不能忍受男人利用她们，而且如果关于 Fletcher老爷的传闻是真的，那么这位夫人会非常需要他。

“没有。她是跟我一起的，”他低吼道，围在夫人身边的男人们立刻后退了几步。

“我不知道，伙计。我不是有心的！”那个渔夫举着双手说道，脸上挂着猥琐的笑……

 

 

“Benjamin？” Sarah 打断了他的回忆，一只手轻轻的按在他有力的胳膊上。“要坐下来吗？”

“谢谢你。”牛仔从她身边走开了，来到了桌子的顶端坐了下来——就在她空着的椅子旁边。他不用回头就能知道她有些失望。 

坐在她另一边的 Eddie脸上的表情已经告诉了他一切。这个精明的农夫已经看穿了他们几个星期之前开始的小把戏——但这并不是说 Benjamin 得知道这事。

Sarah 在他们俩之间坐了下来，避开了 Benjamin的眼神。客人们注意到了也都坐了下来。

“欢迎，”夫人举起杯子开口说道。所有人都举起了杯。“我很高兴你们都在这儿。”

Eddie 和牛仔现在都在人群里寻找同一个人，但他不在，这让 Benjamin 想起了他的第二个弱点：那个迷人、天真又热心的美国男孩。 

他知道Eddie 跟那个 Oklahoma 的谈话不是没有原因的，而不能去谷仓找他让农夫开始坐立不安——他紧张的揉捏着餐巾，眼睛紧锁着门口。坐在他身边的两个小男孩已经开始咀嚼食物了，他们在他没注意的时候开始偷吃了起来。 

“我想祝愿你们和你们的家人度过一个愉快的节日……”

Benjamin跟随着 Eddie的视线看向了那三个坐在一块窃窃私语的年轻士兵。明白了另两人的意思之后那个红头发的二等兵站起身走向了门口。 

他是个好孩子。也是个蠢孩子，竟然当初就那么让他的指挥官差点失血而死。不过话说回来，他也只是个孩子。他们都是——不管他们肩膀上挂着怎样的衔级。 

Eddie的表情明显是松了口气的样子。 

“我想不出今晚能跟怎样更好的人们一起进餐了，” Sarah 继续说道，而Benjamin 感觉到她的眼神瞟过了他，但当他抬起眼神看她的时候，她又一次看向了人群。 

Eddie 从桌子另一边严肃的盯着他。 

她举起了杯子，大厅里开始响起了谈话声和笑声。

“干杯！”他们都喝了一口。

由 Daisy领着的女仆们端着托盘走进了餐厅。 

那个红头发的二等兵回来了，他的中士跟在他身后走进了房间……

Benjamin 立刻把注意力放在自己的盘子上避免盯着那个漂亮的男孩看。在Daisy为他呈上食物的时候他微笑着道了谢。外面雷声大作，而且天色也暗了下来，但在室内，一颗装饰着明亮灯光的树温暖着整个餐厅。

“我有一件事要宣布，” Benjamin突然惊讶的听到 Sarah 说。他有感觉这并不在计划之内。 

房间里过了一会儿才重新安静下来。

“正如你们所知，关于这片土地我有一些法律上的问题——是我没办法解决的难题，所以我下个星期要离开了。”

士兵们依旧沉默着，但工人们都倒吸一口气紧张的私语起来。 

“愿意加入我们前往一个新的农场的我们自然是不能更欢迎了；想要留下来的……我相信那位老爷会很高兴有你们的帮助——就和我之前曾经拥有的其它东西一样。”

大厅里一片不安的寂静。只能听见 Oklahoma 和他的士兵在向桌子走来的脚步声。

“我很抱歉现在让你们为这件新闻忧心，但在我还在这跟你们在一起的时候，我想要给你们充分的时间调整。所以……所以……祝大家好胃口，”她勉强的微笑着说道，泪水模糊了她的眼睛。

她坐了下来。周围渐渐响起了银器碰撞的声音，刚开始只有零星的一些，接着所有人都开始吃了起来。

“还挺顺利的，”夫人说道，不知道在看着谁；在泪水流下脸颊的时候她是不会回应那两个男人的视线的。 

Benjamin 沉默的盯着她没碰过一下的盘子，不知道该说什么，而就在他觉得事情不可能更糟糕了的时候，他听见 Oklahoma 惊叫道——

“小心！”

夫人回头看了一眼然后尖叫起来——一只巨大的黑蜘蛛正攀在她的椅背上。她瞬间想要跳开去，却被桌布给绊到了，而这又带倒了她的盘子——食物全部倾倒在了她的裙子上。

“夫人——没事的！” Eddie 试着开口，但受到惊吓的女人是不会听他在说什么的，她向后退去却又差点摔倒， Oklahoma 接住了她。

“没事的！” Eddie 说道，把那只蜘蛛捧在了手里。“你看？这是只白条纹蜘蛛；它们是无害的。”

“……无害的？” Lon 问道。

“是的。”

大厅里一片安静。肉汁从夫人的裙子上滴下来。她的叉子落在了地上，清脆的响声响彻了整个房间。

“哦……哦，我知道了……”她尴尬的说道。 

“我很抱歉，”中士忧心的说道。“我不知道——我以为很危险……我在沼泽里差点被咬过然后……”他抬起蓝色的眼睛看向 Benjamin，他的忧愁变成了愤怒。 

“不，我知道你不是很清楚。没事了……我去换件衣服。”她走出了大厅，高跟鞋在这片寂静中格外响。

“Well，你们还在看什么？” Eddie 对客人们问道。“继续吧。” 

 

 

————————————TBC 未完待续————————————


	7. Chapter 7

\----------------------

 

41

 

\----------------------

 

 

Lon 摇了摇头， Thomas 从他的表情中意识到自己最好别去阻止他走出大门。人们再次开始吃了起来、聊了起来——但 Lon 却呆不下去了。他觉得自己可以羞愧而死；他的脸好像也烧了起来。他只是看在夫人的面子上来的，还真是啊！ 

每次他离开谷仓，最后都会后悔或者搞砸什么事情！也许他的父母把他送走是对的！ 

他出了门，径直走进了雨里，压根没有要从一个有屋顶的走廊冲到下一个去的想法，他愤怒的眼泪跟肆虐的雨幕混在了一起。 

他竟然在客人们面前做了那么蠢的事！还有 Bandy Legs 、 Nullah 、 Eddie 、Maggie 和…… 

那个狗娘养的混蛋！ 

他让 Lon 仰慕他，让他觉得那天他救了他的命——还像他是个愚蠢的孩子一般教训他！不过话说回来也许他确实愚蠢——他倾慕着一个在他们婚礼前踹了他的女人，一位甚至都不知道他名字的英国夫人，还有一个完全把他当傻子一样耍的牛仔——

“Oklahoma！”身后传来一声叫喊，和他身边呼啸的风、狂暴的击打在地面打出一个个泥坑的雨一样喧嚣。 

一瞬间——就好像脑海里猛然一击——Lon的绝望变成了丑陋、黑暗的愤怒。狗娘养的混蛋——滚开！回你女朋友身边去！！ 

他转过身，大力朝他觉得那个人的脑袋应该在的位置挥了一拳，他希望自己从未到过澳大利亚——尤其是，希望自己从未遇见过这个快把他逼疯的牧牛人。如果这都不能让 Benjamin 离开他的生命的话，就没有什么能了。 

他没有失手，但另一个男人的动作更快；牛仔用他的大手抓住了 Lon的拳头，轻轻松松的挡掉了 Lon的所有力气。 

Lon 拽回手再次出拳——对着的是男人的腹部。 

这一次， Benjamin 抓住了他的手腕。“住手！”他朝着 Lon的脸吼道。 

Lon 心里满是绝望，他再次试着用他自由的那只手去打他。“你这个混蛋！”在男人也抓住了他另一只手腕的时候他大声咒骂。 

“我不会跟你动手的， Oklahoma——冷静！” 

“你为什么跟我说那蜘蛛是致命的？！” 

“我从来没这么说过！” 

Lon 顿住了。……他没有。噢天哪——他没有。 

那天晚上牛仔跟他说的只是他的所作所为很愚蠢——他说得对。所以他只是自己犯了傻……再一次的。 

“放开我！” Lon 叫道，用全身的力量想要抽身，想要把自己关在谷仓里，在那他就不会再惹乱子了。 

Benjamin 哼了一声，往前跌了一步不过很快就站稳了身子，他一直没有放开Lon的双腕。 

“放开我！放开——我！放手！拜托……放手……” Lon 挣扎着、拉扯着，那个男人也没有放弃。他们两个不止一次几乎摔进泥土里。然而不管Lon 用上多大的力气，那个牛仔都要比他更强。

“放手……”他最终喘着气低声道，声音几乎听不见。这个牛仔为什么非要折磨他？为什么他就不能让他一个人待着？在他不再挣扎的时候那个男人却把他拉近了。 

“不，” Benjamin 只是说了这么一句。 

还在喘息着的Lon 抬头看向他的眼睛。雨点落在他们脸上，风高声的呼啸着。他们凌乱的呼吸凝成了白色的气雾。 

“不。” Benjamin 重复道， Lon的目光忍不住沿着那呼吸的白气移到了他的双唇上。跟他短短的胡须比起来他的唇看起来十分柔软。 

“我不会放手的。” Benjamin 也慢慢放低了眼神，看向了 Lon的唇。他们站在那儿，在风暴里喘息了好一会儿，直到突然间牛仔利用他对 Lon 的掌握将他猛的拉近—— 

 

 

他们的嘴唇撞在一起的声响尽管在风暴里也显得那么刺耳——他们的牙齿撞在一起的声音，还有那湿漉漉的吮吸声——他们沉浸在那个大声的、乱糟糟的、好到不能再好的法式深吻里。 

过了一会儿之后 Lon 才贴在男人的唇上发出惊讶和抗议的呻吟；但是，双腕已经被放开的他却什么也没有做。 Benjamin双臂拥着他，环抱在他的腰间，而 Lon 的手指缠在男人的发间。 

差不多一年多以来的第一次，在 Lon闭紧的眼帘后面，世界突然有了完美的意义。 

 

 

\----------------------

 

42

 

\----------------------

 

 

回到谷仓之后， Benjamin 就关上门脱掉了他湿透的帽子，却意外的在床头柜上发现了Eddie的旧太阳帽。 

“这是个很长的故事，” Oklahoma 说道。 

“是吗？”牛仔把自己的澳大利亚Akubra帽子①放在了桌上Eddie那顶软塌塌的太阳帽本来的位置，然后他打开谷仓的门，把农夫的帽子挂在了外面的门把手上。 

当他关上门的时候，他能看见 Lon那双婴儿蓝的眸子里闪过一丝怯懦。 

因而，他的动作十分缓慢——他把手放在了他的肩膀上，丝毫不回避地看着他的眼睛，然后放低眼神看向Lon饱满的嘴唇。那孩子喉咙动了动，紧张地咽了一下，但他并没有退缩…… 

Benjamin 靠了过去，他们的嘴唇印在了一起，他等到那孩子放松下来才张开嘴用舌头逡巡着 Lon的唇。 

他慢慢的重复着这样的动作，直到 Oklahoma 也张开唇，而就算这时， Benjamin 也是慢慢的压向 Lon的嘴唇，让那孩子适应现在的状况——直到Lon不再只是羞怯的爱抚，而是开始急切的吮吸着他的舌头。 

哦是的。他等了多久才能这样吻这个孩子啊，他第一眼看到 Oklahoma 就想要他了——那孩子根本不知道他穿着制服有多秀色可餐……抑或是他生气的时候有多可口，他瞪着蓝色的眼睛，下巴紧紧地收着。所以 Benjamin 才会想要故意激怒他，至少是在那孩子受了伤之后口不择言吐露的事实搅动了他心中那一片该死的柔软之前，在那之前他的温情是只给 Sarah的。 

Benjamin 没有中断这个吻，同时伸出手解着中士湿漉漉的衬衫，然后他把衬衫拉下他纤瘦的肩头，丢在了地板上。 

他手下清瘦结实的躯体摸起来偏冷。他想着也要脱掉湿着的裤子，于是朝着Lon裆的位置伸出了手。 

Lon 立刻移开唇抽了口气。 

有那么几次Benjamin 怀疑过自己能否拥有这个孩子——他曾看见 Lon 追求一个本地的女孩子，还有当他得知Lon 曾经订过婚的时候——但这些时间之外，当他们一起在田地劳作的时候，当他感觉到 Oklahoma的眼神落在他身上的时候……他觉得这孩子不过是需要推一把和一些指引罢了。 

 

 

\----------------------

 

43

 

\----------------------

 

 

 

“你以前没跟男人做过吧。” 

牛仔用肯定的语气说， Lon 摇了摇头。这一切都太超现实——他不知道自己在做什么，只知道如果停下来就可能意味着他会失去 Benjamin，而这让他无法接受。他在自己意识到之前就开了口；“除非如果你算上……” 

该死！ 

“……什么？” 

Lon 咬住了舌头。他并不想说起这个，但已经太晚了。“算上我在军校的时候……你知道那是怎么一回事。”

“不，我不知道，”男人闷闷的说。“是怎么一回事？” 

“所有的年轻士兵都得那样……算是申告式什么的。没什么大不了的。” 

“都得怎样？” Benjamin 抚着他的脸颊鼓励道。

这让他的嘴唇和舌头都刺痛起来——就像男人第一次碰他的时候一样。这太疯狂了，但 Benjamin 还是站在那儿，等待着。 

“就是让老兵……我们只是并拢膝盖等着。” Lon 能感觉到自己脸红了起来，但他得说清楚这件事：“并不是必须要脱光所有的衣服，只是脱裤子。” 

老天啊，他感觉自己真傻！为什么他非得把这段不光彩的往事告诉给牛仔？他甚至不敢去看男人的眼睛，但 Benjamin 只是把两根手指放在他的下巴上抬起了他的脸。 

“是股交？”他褐色的眼睛让人安心，低沉的声音使人镇静，而突然间 Lon这丢脸的秘密就不再可怕了——男人并没有生气或者觉得恶心。 

“那是什么意思？” 

“就是大腿之间？” 

Lon 因为想起这段往事而颤抖，但还是逼着自己点了点头。为了让自己感觉不那么像一个怪物他补充道：“但是，你知道——这不算什么。老兵都会这样对新兵——规矩就是这样的。” 

“那你有没有这样对新兵做过？” 

“没有！” Lon 飞快的回答，感觉自己受到了冒犯，而 Benjamin 意味深长的看了他一眼。 

噢。 

“是啊，对，” Lon 说，突然觉得一阵虚脱。他明白重点为何。但发生的事还是发生过的。 

“那你那个女朋友呢？” 

……他的女朋友？她跟这又有什么……反应过来之后他睁大了眼睛。“我对 Allie 的心意是纯洁的！” Lon 立刻说道，想要维护她的名誉。 

 

 

他到 Seabrook Island②的时候，注意到的第一件事就是 Allie 不再戴着她母亲给她的那枚守贞戒指了。那个时候他就明白他失去她了，但尽管那时候他十分难过，他也知道他得维护她的声誉。也许她结婚的时候并不是处子，但她也是那种不会跟除了她丈夫之外的男人发生关系的女孩。 

 

 

把发生的对话回想一遍之后， Lon 突然意识到，他刚刚承认了自己还是处子……他的脸颊顿时烧了起来。 

“你多大了？”牛仔问道。 

这问题根本没任何帮助。 

Allie 曾经跟他讲过她和 Noah 第一次想要做爱的时候。她是如何的害怕和窘迫，她以为自己会晕过去。这辈子的第一次，他也明白了这是什么感觉。 

他张了张嘴，却不知道要说什么，然而似乎是看他可怜，牛仔用一个吻封住了他的唇。 

他一定是疯了，让另一个男人这样吻他，但他对这个牛仔的倾慕是无穷无尽的。 Benjamin 松开了他的制服裤子让它落到地面上，而他在他的嘴里呻吟出声。甚至是现在Lon 也无法抗拒他……而他的大脑开始飞速运转——这个男人想要做到什么地步？当然他们现在已经做了足够多的事情来—— 

当唇被松开的时候 Lon松了口气；但几乎是立刻，男人就扑向了 Lon的脖子下方，在敏感点上饥渴地吮吸啃咬着。 Lon 立刻僵住了。 

Benjamin 不管不顾的继续动作着，手掌抚摸着 Lon的躯体。这让他颤抖起来，但也让他忍不住硬了——硬的厉害。羞耻感席卷了他全身；他只得闭上了眼睛。 

牛仔粗糙的手掌沿着 Lon的身体向下抚去，一直摸到了内裤然后一把拽了下来。 

Lon 眯起了眼。嘴唇已经移开了；他脖子上的那点却依旧感觉灼烧一般。 

“我们是不是该回去？他们一定会好奇我们——啊啊啊！”

闭着眼睛的 Lon 对包裹住他阴茎的那湿润的嘴唇完全没有做好准备；他差点就射了。男人简直疯了——他和Allie 最多也就做到这步，而且他们还是等了好几个月才—— 

“啊啊！哦……” 

他做的更好。他不由自主的想，但是没错。 Allie的碰触是娇羞生涩的，而且结束的非常快。这个男人的嘴却火热而渴望；他知道应该怎么做……但最重要的是，他知道什么时候该停——让这一切更为持久。 

男人更用力的吮吸的时候Lon 嘶嘶的喘着气，他的腰也开始前后有节奏的摇晃着，这快把他逼疯了——再多一点点，他就会射在Benjamin的嘴里了！ 

他想要告诉男人停下，他还没准备好这个，但接着他就想到他本打算准备一起这样做的人头也不回的离开了他。她只是回忆，而 Benjamin是真实的、是活生生的——他正跪在他身前，阴茎上那张火热又有经验的嘴让他感觉该死的棒极了！ 

然而就是这最后的一个想法，让他把顾虑丢进了风里。 

他的父母心里该有多失望多恶心啊…… 

他几乎希望他们现在能看见他了——正如他们希望的一样身处澳大利亚…… 

然而极有可能他的父亲会拿出猎枪杀了他和他的情人…… 

哦，见鬼去吧，都见鬼去吧——他想要射出来！ 

然而他没想到 Benjamin有一根粗大的手指已经压上了他的腰后；“不，不要！” 

一开始 Benjamin 只是抚摸着他入口周围那一圈敏感的褶皱，而 Lon 讨厌承认他喜欢这样——但接着那个男人就轻轻的开始用力，试着进入他的身体，这就有点过了……但牛仔没有停手，而 Lon也不想退缩，不想做一个懦夫——他是如此爱慕这个男人。 Benjamin 伸进了第二根手指，就像第一根那样轻松的…… 

Lon 开始…… well，颤抖……在他的身体内部；他在侵入者周围轻轻的颤抖。这让他吓坏了。他害怕那股抗拒感，害怕抽动；甚至连他的呼吸都变得急速而轻浅。 

Benjamin的唇依旧在他身上，男人并没有特别做什么来让他释放，只是两根手指一直抠挖着他的身体内部，摩挲着同一片区域直到…… 

哦上帝啊！ 

快感席卷了他，他的膝盖都软了下来；但过了几秒钟之后， Lon 又不确定他是否真的有过那种感觉。那股快感实在太难以捉摸；他身体深处又重新开始的一阵颤抖是唯一快感有存在过的证据……他从来没这么性奋过，那里从未有过这种感觉。 

男人重复着这样的动作，这一次手法更轻，然而，哦…… 

Lon 担心他的腿很快就会支撑不住了；他没有力气，身体因为欲望而疯狂。 

他在操你，一个小小的声音警告道。 

闭嘴！ Lon 告诉自己。 

他在操你的屁股！那个声音坚持道。 

Allie 告诉过他这声音的事——关于它是如何毁了她和 Noah的第一次尝试：她一直想知道他在想什么。那个小小的声音告诉她，他不说话是因为他并不在乎她——说如果她跟Noah睡的话他就会甩了她——所以她一直在说话一直在说话，直到她歇斯底里的父母派来的警察毁了他们的计划。 

Benjamin 的动作又把Lon带回了现实，他嘶嘶的喘着气；下腹部渐渐的有了一股压力——他不受控制的浅浅戳刺着，让他一点一点的接近了边缘。 

你会射在一个男人的嘴里！那个声音说， Lon猛的睁开了眼睛。“不，停！停下！！” 

男人好像被惊到一般退开了。 

Lon 弯下腰拉起了裤子，紧紧的抓着来遮盖住自己。“我不能。” 

Benjamin 站了起来，用惊讶和难以置信的眼神看着他。 

“我很抱歉，我不能这样做。” 

男人低下眼，苦涩的笑了笑，点了点头。 

“我很抱歉。” Lon 再次说道，他是真心的——而男人走出了谷仓 

 

 

\----------------------

 

44

 

\----------------------

 

 

这只是一时迷恋罢了。 

Benjamin 知道的。 

一个迷人的美国男孩。迷人的……直的……美国男孩。 

该死的！ 

站在雨里并不能缓解他双腿之间饥渴的跳动——那个孩子的味道还萦绕在他舌尖，他现在最不想做的就是吃东西。他不要回农庄去。 

Oklahoma… 他是不是做的太快了？他本来可以慢一点的。他本来可以只是把他拥在双臂之间的。 

……所以大概这不只是迷恋。他在乎的。他还记得当Lon意识到他父母圣诞节什么都没有给他寄的时候脸上伤心的神色。 

Benjamin 从那之后就一直跟在他身后了——就像飞蛾扑火。他无法忍受看见 Lon 悲伤的样子。如果他现在放弃，从今天起再过一个星期，他就再也不能见到他了。 

他转过身。 

上刀山也好，下火海也好，他都要抓住这次机会。那个孩子刚刚硬了——他也想要的。在这个疯狂的时代，没有什么是确定的——人们来了又去。但如果Benjamin 失去了这次拥有那个迷人男孩的机会，他就完了。 

 

注释：

①Akubra：澳大利亚特有的一种宽边牛仔帽，材料是兔毛，制作程序还蛮复杂的，算是土澳有名的特产吧，领导人开会还经常拿来送人什么的……

②Seabrook Island：西布鲁克岛，《恋恋笔记本》的故事发生地，位于美国南卡罗来纳州

————————————TBC 未完待续————————————


	8. Chapter 8

45

\----------------------

 

Lon 盯着 Benjamin 落下的那顶帽子； 他一直站在那儿， 手里还提着他的裤子， 依旧硬着，依旧浑身酸软。 就在那顶帽子不远处放着那个盒子。 彩色的蜡笔写着“送给 Lon”。   
Benjamin……   
这不就是 Lon 一直想要的吗？想要得到某人的关心？   
他想起了很多事情： 在他来到澳大利亚的第一天晚上，那个男人把那只蜘蛛——不知是活着还是死了——从他的手腕上弄掉。 在其他人不知所措的时候那个男人把他抱下吉普车，止住了他的大出血。 那个男人来看他——在他甚至不能走路的时候带他出去骑马…… 还帮他下马…… 让孩子们送他礼物， 连他自己的父母都没有送他什么……   
Benjamin 一直照顾着他。 那个英俊的、坚毅的、粗犷而又忠诚的牧牛人一直在他身边。   
Allie 在他去Seabrook Island的时候还告诉过他一件事——当时他听到的时候非常痛苦——就是她跟 Noah已经睡过了。 一开始他不知道该说什么。   
“你还好吗？”他最终问道。   
她流着泪笑了。 “如果我知道一直以来我都错过了什么， 我是绝对不会去听脑子里那个声音说的话的。”   
当时他的感觉就好像是被人揍了一拳， 但现在……他和 Allie 曾经等了那么久——然后看看他现在是什么个结果。   
那他现在又在等什么呢？ 最坏的结果能是什么？ 他的父母可能会发现？   
……然后怎么样呢？ 把他从家族企业里赶出去？ 把他送到一个不毛之地去？ 不给他寄圣诞礼物？   
Lon 轻笑了一声，然后他系上腰带， 从地板上捡起湿漉漉的衬衣从头上套了进去， 把脚塞进靴子里， 抓起 Benjamin的帽子， 然后冲向门口。 这个时候， 那个男人可能已经走到——

 

门猛的打开了，牧牛人走了进来， 身上到处都在滴水。 “还没有结束——” 然后他把 Lon 拉进了一个吻——   
他欣然的接受了那个吻， 伸出双臂抱住了他。   
Benjamin 把他举了起来， Lon 抬起双腿环在了 Benjamin身上， 他们都没有中断这个吻。 牧牛人带着两人的身体向后退去， 把 Lon 猛的撞在了一面木头墙上，然后扯掉了他的衬衫。   
Lon手里的帽子落在了地板上， 他用无比的热情撕扯着 Benjamin身上的衬衫， 把那件湿漉漉的布料拉过男人的头顶，然后因为触碰到牧牛人赤裸的肌肤和毛发而呻吟起来。   
他被放到了地面上，他的裤子和内衬都被扯了下来。 他松开了牧牛人的腰带，然后弯下腰帮忙把男人的紧身马裤也扯掉了。   
“衣橱，”Lon 看见男人打量着房间的时候说道。   
Eddie曾用来润滑铰链的一小罐凡士林正放在那儿。  
尽管曾经让那些老兵射在他双腿之间的记忆让他感觉羞耻又排斥， 能让Benjamin得到释放却是 Lon 现在急切想要的一件事情。   
Benjamin让 Lon 拿上了那个罐子， 然后再次把他举了起来——将他抱到了那张简易的稻草床上，就好像他是新婚之夜的新娘似的。   
这让 Lon的心开始狂跳起来；他感觉有点傻， 却还是用双臂环住了男人的脖子， 他提醒着自己有多么渴望。   
Lon 被背朝下放了下来， 然后男人靠近了他， 沿着他的胸膛吻到了他的嘴唇。 Benjamin 很重——浑身都是肌肉。 他宽阔的胸膛把 Lon 压进了稻草里， 他带着浓浓前液的阴茎戳着 Lon的大腿。   
他们接吻， 然后接吻； 唇舌漫无目的的相撞，嘈杂的喘着气，他们的呼吸融在一起， 直到他们之中的一个再次靠近， 又一次侵占自己情人的嘴唇。   
当 Lon 收紧双膝的时候， 牧牛人移开了唇…… 他盯着 Lon的眼睛， 慢慢的分开他的膝盖，然后将他的双腿环在了自己的腰上，直到 Lon 几乎是跨坐在他身上。   
哦…… Lon 听说过有人这样做——在海军的时候。 如果他听说的故事是真的的话， 他知道有两位军官在被抓到在潜艇机械室这样做之后被带上了军事法庭之后开除了……   
……要是 John 中校走进了撞见了他们怎么办？   
你想的太多了， 那个小小的声音说道。 Lon 试着去听，但它之后没有再说什么了。   
“现在……你只要放松就好， 亲爱的。” Benjamin 握住了 Lon劲瘦的腰， 抬起他的腰腹让自己的硬挺来到了 Lon的双腿之间。   
他的大手抚过 Lon的大腿内侧，然后放在了他的膝盖后边。 牧牛人吻上 Lon的嘴唇， 然后抬起了他的膝盖——几乎把他折了起来。   
Benjamin 用舌头轻舔着 Lon柔软的上颚， 但年轻士兵的全部意识都放在了他抬起的臀部上——他处在这种姿势的时候他入口附近的肌肉被拉伸开来的感觉。   
当 Benjamin巨大的阴茎那厚重的头部轻压着他紧紧的入口的时候， Lon 移开了唇， 脸颊靠在 Benjamin的脸上， 大声的喘息着，试着下定决心他是否能承受……   
Benjamin 读懂了他的犹豫， 只是进入了阴茎的顶端， 然后就退了出来。 他重复了一次又一次， 他知道如果用温热的润滑液涂抹在那被伸展开来的敏感的肌肤上感觉会有多好。 欲望很快占了上风——Lon 嘶嘶的喘息着，试着去动自己的腰部来迎合他。   
这孩子。   
Benjamin得操他， 不然他可能就会郁闷而死了； 自己是 Oklahoma的第一次这一认知让他更加的兴奋狂野。 随便怎样都好， 在这孩子余下的人生里， 他会是得到他处子之身的男人。   
从某种意义上说， Lon 的某部分会永远是他的。 永远属于他。   
Benjamin 想要这样。   
他把Lon的膝盖抬得更高，抵在了他的胸前， 将他劲瘦的腿分的更开； 然后， 他放低身体进入了 Lon。   
“放松，亲爱的。”   
Lon因为惊讶吸了口气， 但他做的很好。 Benjamin 将他握的更紧然后继续。   
Lon 等着疼痛的到来， 但没有。 他只感觉到慢慢被充满——进，出，进，出——直到那伸展似乎不可能再继续了然后他猛地睁开了眼睛……  
他看进了 Benjamin 的褐色眼睛里。 完成了。   
Benjamin进来了。   
尽管 Lon本身几乎没有出什么力， 他依旧大汗淋漓， 心脏狂跳。   
“我想这样拥有你很久了，” Benjamin 在他的耳边喘着气。   
Lon 僵住了。 那现在他已经拥有了他， 他会怎么样呢？   
上帝啊， 他觉得自己简直跟女孩子似的！   
“……我不知道自己能做到……”Lon 喘息道。 那个男人好大！ 他既想要牛仔出去，又想要他进来——就和他想要射一样。   
“你当然可以， Oklahoma。” Benjamin 抚开了Lon眼前湿着的头发。 “现在， 腿绕在我身上。”   
Lon 照做了， 让他打着绷带的那支腿落在了上面。   
就是在这时，牛仔开始用力的抽插起来，就如同他想象中一个健壮的男人会做的那样——但他也是克制的……温柔的。 Well，就如同一个他这样块头的男人会做的那样。 但 Lon 还是觉着自己被深深的、彻底的干了。 他的思维尖叫着反对——这是错误的，可耻的……   
他的本能告诉他要离开， 和那个男人保持距离……但 Benjamin不会接受的；他握在 Lon腰上的手在他被干的时候完美的固定住了他。   
但随着每一下抽插， 动作开始不那么困难了， 最后男人轻松的进出着他的身体， 就好像没有什么能比他们两个在稻草堆上翻滚更自然的事情了。 越来越顺利之后， Lon 随着男人的摇晃渐渐失去了意识。 时不时的只有对于吻的渴望会把 Lon 拉回现实， 然后他会茫然的寻找男人的唇， 笨拙的偷一个吻之后又落回草堆里。   
当 Benjamin 快接近高潮的时候——这很明显， 因为男人近乎疯狂的挺动——他用一只手捧住了 Lon的臀。 牛仔挪动了一下他的腰，让他阴茎的每一下抽插都能碰到Lon的前列腺。 这动作再一次起了作用； 士兵语无伦次的啜泣起来， 他柔软的呜咽变成了因为快感而迸发的呻吟。   
“就这样亲爱的——就这样——没错，”他鼓励道， 感觉到年轻人的身体越来越紧。   
“哦， 求你了…… Ben， 求你了！” Lon 祈求道， 他闭上了眼睛，头向后仰去……从那分开的美妙双唇里传出阵阵喘息。   
Ben， 嗯？ 牛仔笑起来， 他湿漉漉的头发滴着汗水和雨水。 虽然这孩子可能并不知道自己在祈求什么， 但Benjamin 知道应该怎么做。 他再次挪了挪Lon的腰， 用一只强有力的手臂支撑着他，另一只手则伸出去环住了他的阴茎。   
Lon嘶嘶的喘着气。   
他们两个都快到了……需要的只是几下有力的撸动， 然后 Lon 就射在了 Benjamin的手上，达到了一次猛烈的高潮； 他猛地倒吸一口气，然后开始呻吟，他紧窄的臀越发收紧了， 无意识的痉挛挤压的 Benjamin ， 直到， 随着几下急切的、不规则的抽插， 牛仔也射了， 无休止的……之后他们勉强吻到了一起， 因为两个人都疯狂的喘息着——但他还是不停的吻着 Oklahoma。 

 

\----------------------

46

\----------------------

 

Lon的脑子里一片空白。 他无意识的回应着 Benjamin的索吻， 思维完全没办法成形。   
他依旧筋疲力尽，浑身酸痛，然后牛仔从他身上翻了下来。 尽管如此， 一股尖叫着“还要”的贪婪欲望充斥了他的脑海、席卷了他的感官。 但他的身体却无法配合了， 所以他依旧躺着， 疯狂的喘息，等着即将到来的恐慌。   
但是没有。   
Benjamin 把他拉到身前，他们就这样平静的躺在一起。 Lon 抬起手懒懒的摸着男人的胸膛， 享受着触碰这个半野蛮人的自由。   
牛仔也用一只手环住了Lon 的肩膀，安慰的捏了捏。 “你还好吧？”   
“我可不会用这个词来描述刚才的情况，” Lon 承认道。   
Benjamin 没有开口， 想着事情。 突然他僵住了。 “你多大了？”这次不再是问题，而是一个命令。   
“二十一。”   
“你还是个孩子呢！”   
“哦是吗？ 那你多大了？” Lon 炸毛的问道。   
男人轻笑了一声，然后用Lon脖子上的狗牌把他拉到身前来吻他——这立刻就让他忘了他刚才是为什么生气的了。   
“二十九，” Benjamin 抵着他的唇轻声说。   
“夫人呢？”   
Benjamin 略微有些惊讶的耸了耸肩。 “三十多吧， 我猜？”他撩起了 Lon额前的头发。 “为什么问， Oklahoma？ 有什么事需要我知道吗？”   
“你说呢。”   
牛仔扬起了一边眉毛等待着。   
上帝啊， 他真迷人。   
“你是在干什么——那天那么早从她房间出来？”Lon忍不住语气里的嫉妒。 至少他现在明白是为什么了——他嫉妒的不是牛仔。   
男人再次轻声笑起来。“怎么， Oklahoma？ 你以为我们都能享受到你那八小时的美容觉？ 我们中间有些人早上四点就起床了， 得去开始第一轮放牧。 我们是在工作。”   
“……别叫我‘Oklahoma，’” Lon 不知道该说什么， 于是回答。   
“好吧，亲爱的，” Benjamin 说， 尽管是在余韵里也想激怒他。 有时候， Lon 怀疑他是故意的， 只是为了得到反应。 他下定决心， 拉起了被子然后挤到了他的情人身边。   
……他们是情人了， 对吧？   
他正想问， 但看着 Benjamin睡意惺忪的褐色眼睛， 他突然找不到勇气。 “晚安。”   
“晚安， Oklahoma。”   
……Lon幸福地笑着睡着了。 

 

\----------------------

47

\----------------------

 

“夫人……”   
Sarah Ashley 夫人坐在开放的露台上， 等待着。 已经过了午夜，雨势终于缓和了下来。   
“我觉得他不会来的。”   
“是。 我知道他不会来。 我应该知道的——我有这么多年等待的经验。”   
“Sarah夫人……”Eddie 蹲在了她的椅子边， 但她只是摇了摇头——没有说下去。 她换了个话题。 “你怎么了， 为什么大晚上戴顶太阳帽？”   
“我？ 我只是刚刚把它从一个不再需要这顶帽子的朋友那里拿回来。”   
“小姐？”一个小小的声音叫道。   
他们都转身看向门边。   
“叫我 Sarah，”夫人再次纠正道， Nullah 点了点头。   
“……我睡不着。”   
“哦？ 你想听故事吗？”   
“什么故事？”   
“唔， well…… 有一个小女孩…… 还有一个年轻的男孩， 他睡不着……”   
那个孤儿笑了， Sarah 站起身， 对 Eddie抱歉的笑了笑。   
“去吧。”老农也站了起来。“他需要你。”   
她走了， Eddie 整了整自己的帽子。 他有种感觉，一切都会好起来的。 

 

\----------------------

48

\----------------------

 

Lon 从雨声中醒来。 皱褶的毯子只盖住了他的腰腹， 但他并不冷。 那种被打开——因为曾进入他身体的牛仔——的感觉也消失了。 只有些微凡士林和 Benjamin精液的味道还留存着……而这也没有给他带来任何恐慌。 但他转过身时却发现牛仔已经离开了。   
他坐起来， 发现他的枕头旁边放着一套崭新的折叠整齐的制服。 所以， 那个男人并不是溜走的。 ……现在是早上六点， Lon 却感觉不太好——Benjamin 一定是冒雨离开的。   
而他仍旧需要知道——他们真的是情人吗？   
这问题的答案要得来也很轻易……   
他大半时间都躺在床上， 读着他一直带在身上却总是没有时间直到现在才拿出来读的《愤怒的葡萄》。 Well， 至少他是试着在读——他的思绪总是会回到前一晚。   
中午的时候， 门开了——他猜这是他的午餐于是爬下了床。 在他看见门口站着的牧牛人的时候他全身都开始颤抖起来。   
“Benjamin？ ……一切都好吗？”   
牧牛人几步跨了过来， 一把把 Lon 拉近， 攫住了他的双唇。 “一切都很完美。”然后， Benjamin 又一次吻了他——一个更持久、更深入的吻。   
他们真真切切是情人了。 

 

————————————TBC 未完待续————————————


	9. Chapter 9

\----------------------   
49   
\----------------------

 

12月 28日， 1941年。  
这比 Benjamin 曾经胆敢期望的要好。那天之后的第二天， 牧牛场的工作一结束， 他就带Lon 去了他自己的房间然后在那里跟他做爱。 从那之后， 那孩子就留在他的房间里了——多数时候是在他的床上。  
那个年轻人的欲望， well， 非常符合一个年轻男性在他第一次有性经验的感情中该有的样子。如果要是完全按照 Oklahoma的想法来， 他们可能一天得上好几次床。  
但为了准备他们开始称之为“大迁徙”的事， Benjamin 总是会很累。 大多数情形下， 他会在前戏的时候将手指推进那孩子的身体里，一边跟他接吻一边温柔的按摩他的前列腺， 直到 Lon射出来才会停下。  
那孩子总会对此感到惊讶又失望； 似乎是他在逼着 Benjamin上他。但失望并不会持续很长时间——Lon 总是会在达到高潮后不一会儿就睡着。  
实际上这是非常可爱的一件事——Benjamin 没见过比他热切的年轻情人更触动他内心的事物了， 会因为性器没有受到刺激的射精而感到疑惑跟沮丧， 然后又会因为没能按照自己所想的方式被操而感到失望。  
Benjamin 不得不教授他未经人事的情人一些事情，这让他抵着睡着的男孩的头发笑了起来。 但是， 好景总不长久。  
两天后他们就要离开去达尔文了。 然而美国士兵们却被命令留守此地。  
这意味着他和 Lon 将有至少两个星期见不到彼此， 但只要他们在新的农场安定下来， 回宅子的车程也不过不到一个小时……  
尽管现在听起来两个星期似乎是永远， Benjamin 也希望大迁徙能赶快完成。

 

\----------------------

50

\----------------------

 

最后的晚宴也结束了。   
内院空空荡荡的。  
短角牛都已经点过数列过清单了。 马也都准备好了。 工人们都已在Eddie的陪同下把个人用品都运到了新农场， 他们会在那里等待， 在他们到达之前照顾好那里。   
“你觉得我会喜欢那儿吗？” Nullah 问道。 他们想要把他跟 Eddie 和 Bandy Legs 一起送走的努力都没有起到作用——他拒绝离开 Sarah身边。 只在牛仔允许之后夫人才同意把这孩子一起带着。  
“你会爱上那儿的。”  
“ Bandy Legs 也会来的， 对吗？”  
“是的， 还有Eddie 和 Daisy 和牧牛人……我们会像一个幸福的大家庭一样生活在那里。”  
“你确定那里安全吗？”男孩问道， 他想起了之前那次他去达尔文的时候； 突然间他不是很确定自己是不是想要再次接近那里。  
“我确定。” Sarah Ashley 说道， 将男孩拥在身边。 

 

 

\----------------------

51

\----------------------

 

12月 29日， 1941年。  
“太可怕了，” Lon 说道， 他正盯着一片芦苇后面泛着光的水面， 手里攥着医生刚刚给他的一瓶玫瑰果油。   
从他来澳大利亚的第一个晚上之后他就没有回过这片沼泽， 因而他很惊讶 Benjamin 竟然如此轻易的就找到了他。 看过医生之后他不想跟任何人说话，尤其是自己的情人。  
“我确定这并没有那么糟糕。”  
医生帮他拆了线。 Lon 明天就要重新开始当值了。   
“来吧， 我们进去。”   
宅子和四周叶子稀少的猴面包树的上方是正在下落的夕阳。 他们朝着 Benjamin的房间走去。农场空荡荡的，只有还将要留在这儿的士兵们， 而他们没有一个人对Lon和牧牛人投来分毫的注意力。 所有的工人都离开了——只有 Sarah的随扈和另外两个牛仔——Benjamin的朋友们——留下来了。 而他们也将在明天晚上启程开始大迁徙。   
时不时的会远远有一辆车绕着农场行驶着， 在远方升腾起一片尘雾。   
“跟秃鹫似的！” Benjamin 骂道， 他在想Fletcher 老爷跟 Flynn 老爷准备怎么对付他们。显然他们不会就这么放他们安安稳稳的带走牛群。   
他打开了房间的门，等着 Lon。 这位士兵走了进来站在了床边， 耷拉着肩膀，兴致不高的样子。  
“好了， Oklahoma。我确定不会那么糟的。”他站在了他身后，双臂环住了他。  
唯一的回应是一个大大的叹息。   
“我明白的。” 牛仔在Lon的脖子上印下一个吻。 这让他的呼吸变得更加灼热起来。 他从Lon手里掏出了那个瓶子，然后开始解他的制服裤子。 当他松开Lon的裤子让它落到地板上的时候， Lon移开了眼神…… Benjamin领着他来到床上。   
“不， 不！” Lon 没料到男人会打开那个瓶子， 但他确实打开了——他把精油倒到掌心里，然后温柔的握住了 Lon的一条腿。  
那双褐色的眼睛， 正如中士在过去的时光里认识到的那样， 非常迷人。 Benjamin 盯着他的眼睛，同时把精油抹在了那道因为踩踏事件留下的伤痕上——这是 Lon 感到难为情的一处瑕疵。 他英俊的脸庞上没有一丝感到恶心的神情， 这让 Lon所有的恐惧都烟消云散了。  
不一会儿， 过于放松的Lon 根本没注意到自己的内裤也被拉了下去。 他就这么躺在那儿， 半裸着，带着些许的不自在， 但他和牛仔将要面临两个星期的分离， 因而现在他不会拒绝自己的情人任何事。  
牛仔开始落下一个个吻， 从Lon的双膝，到他的大腿， 再到他的下腹。 他吞下了半硬的Lon，将湿滑的手指伸进他的身体里。  
Benjamin 想不出比做爱更好的办法来安抚他年轻、羞涩的情人——用他一直急切想要的方式。 用他的阴茎来代替手指会让他感到安心……   
接着Oklahoma 发出了最美妙的声音。  
他上辈子一定是做了什么好事， 而 Lon Hammond Jr.就是他的奖赏。   
他们一起渐渐的进入了一个稳定的节奏， 因而没有听到外面邮政速递到了的叫喊。

 

\----------------------

52

\----------------------

 

12月 30日， 1941年。  
没有什么东西留下了。 士兵们在外面列队之后， 总部就完全空了。 院子里什么都没有——那些长桌子也移走了。  
Lon 和他的手下立正站好， 而上尉和中尉在检查着他们擦得光亮的武器、整洁的制服和闪亮的鞋子。  
“你， 中士——感觉如何？”  
“我感觉很好， 谢谢您， 长官。” 

 

他的感觉不能更糟了。   
当他来到澳大利亚的时候， 这个位于不毛之地的农场对他来说无异于死刑。 现在， 看见它空荡荡的样子却让他感到心碎。  
“我们两个小时之后在后院再次集合。 这应该够你们这群姑娘们收拾好自己的化妆品了。 稍息！ 快滚！”   
他得和 Benjamin谈谈！  
士兵们骚动着， 向着宅子和不同的仓库和谷仓分散开来。   
只有 Lon 冲向了养牛场……

 

牛棚是空的。 马和狗也不见了。  
他说过他会回来的！   
那个牛仔说过他会回来道别的； Lon 急切的想要和他谈谈！  
他漫无目的的向前冲，直到看见——

 

一个正在移动的牛群——一个规模超乎他想象的牛群！   
大迁徙。  
上千头短角牛分成了两群，三个牛仔奔驰在它们旁边， 挥舞着长鞭让它们聚在一起。   
他冲下山坡，向着他们跑去，他的来复枪摇摆着， 在他强迫自己飞奔的时候撞击着他的背——他的腿跑的飞快，他害怕自己会跌倒、再次撕裂伤口， 但他没有停——可以说是不能停。  
跑到跟前的时候他突然担心自己的动作会引起另一次踩踏或者激怒牧羊犬来攻击他， 但它们只是忙着冲着牛群吠叫着。  
他迷茫的看着周围， 试着从马上的男人们中间认出他的牛仔……还有女人。  
Sarah Ashley 夫人跟他们一起骑着马， 用她自己的鞭子指挥着这群野兽。 Daisy 正跟 Nullah 等在后方不远处。  
当 Lon 转过身来的时候他松了一口气——Benjamin 正骑着马向他冲来。  
“Oklahoma？！”  
“我得跟你谈谈！” Lon 抬头看着他叫道。  
“好吧。 上来！” Benjamin 伸出一只手。  
“什么……？他驮不起我们两个……”  
“你根本没几两重， Oklahoma； 上来。”  
Lon 回头瞟了一眼牛仔的朋友们。 “他们会看见我们的。”  
“那又怎样？ 告诉你父母吗？”牛仔笑道。  
Lon看见他褐色的眼睛里闪着不羁的光， 他伸出了自己的手，将好的那条腿踩进马镫里。 他被一把拉了起来坐在了 Benjamin身前。  
“来吧——我有东西要展示给你看。”

————————————TBC 未完待续————————————


	10. Chapter 10

53

 

\----------------------

 

 

宅院建造在河流和山峦之间； Benjamin骑着马向着山脚下的河边而去。

景色美的让人无法呼吸；夕阳开始下落，将山峰染出明亮的红，又在河面上倒映出一种更深的红褐色。 

但 Lon 不怎么在意这风景，而在意他身边的人更多一些。他向年长男人身上靠去，感受着他的体温，全不理会这酷热的天气。他试着去呼吸Benjamin的味道——那皮革、汗水和雪茄混合在一起的美妙气味。 

快告诉他，你这懦夫！

Benjamin 让马停在了制高点上，在这能对这河边的完美风景一览无余，他扶着Lon 下了马。

“噢，哇哦！”

“就知道你会喜欢。”牛仔露出一个少见的好看笑容。他看起来心情不错。

“你怎么了？” Lon 问道，他也忍不住笑了起来。 Benjamin的愉悦心情似乎很有传染性。

“嗯……”Benjamin 靠了过来将手臂环在了 Lon的腰上。“让我想想……”接着他覆上了 Lon的唇，温柔的吻了他一会儿，然后歪着头加深了这个吻。

Lon 咬了一下 Benjamin的舌，然后又用自己的舌去抚慰它，想要舔到那微妙的雪茄气息——记住他情人的味道的同时在男人的嘴里探索。 

告诉他！

他勉强向后退开，但牛仔却将他拉回又一次吻了上去， Lon 立刻就软了下来。 

“我想我知道我是怎么了。”牛仔轻柔地抚着 Lon的脸颊。 

这让他心痛极了。

“我要走了，” Lon 突然开口。

“什么？” Benjamin 向后退了一步，他的笑容瞬间就消失了。

“命令是昨天到的。调动的命令。日本进攻了香港——他们想要我们去英国。”

男人没有迎上他的眼神。他只是眯起了眼睛，看着 Lon肩膀上方。 

很长一段时间里周遭只有风声。

“……Benjamin……？我必须走了。”

“多久？”

“什么？”

“你的兵役是多久？”男人厉声问道，他凌厉的褐色眼瞳终于与Lon的蓝眼睛相遇了。 

“一年。我还有四个月。”

“那之后就回来，”男人严肃的说，嘴唇紧紧的抿成了一条线。 

“真是热情的邀请！” Lon 试着笑出声，但男人眼睛都没眨一下。“我……我不能。”中士低下了眼神。

“该死的为什么不能？”

“四个月——一年。这才只是开始。准将已经同意把我调回三十三追击中队，如果我再签五年的兵役的话，所以——”

“五年？！”

“是的。我的父母想要——”

“操他妈的你父母想要！” 

“他们是我的父母！” Lon 低声吼道。

“真是棒极了，伙计。也许要是你去过他们想要你过的生活时间足够长的话，也许，只是也许，他们下个节日的时候就会记得你！”

“他们想要我好——”

“他妈的可不是吗。你想要什么， Lon？”

这也许是牛仔第一次叫他的真名；他的声音让 Lon一下子没了力气。他移开了眼神，重重的喘着气。“为什么你从未带我去河里游过泳？”

“他现在也许是风平浪静，但那边通常可是有一条十六英尺长的鳄鱼。”牛仔用手势示意着，眼神从未离开过 Lon，他等待着，显然话题的转变并没有引开他的注意力。

Lon 不知该说什么。

“……你想要什么， Lon？要是你想要再去签五年——那你就去。但是如果——”

Lon不知该如何用言语表达，他只是向前跨了一步用手捧起了Benjamin的脸。他们用力的亲吻着；这让他们两个人都感到了疼痛，但他们没有停下。

“回来？” Benjamin 喘息着问，然后在Lon能开口回答之前在一次撞上了他的唇。

“我保证，” Lon 退开足够的距离以回答。“我会……我一定会回来的。” 

他取下了自己的军牌，他知道他的上级不会给他好果子吃，但在他们给他替代品之前可以用自己的短链子。但 Lon 突然又停住了动作，金属的项链摇晃在他们中间，他不确定这行为是否会被接受。 

Benjamin 握着 Lon的手放到了他的颈后，等着 Lon扣上项链。然后牛仔把他爱人的军牌掖进了他总是戴着的那条褪色方巾底下。

“很好。我等着。”

他们再一次靠近想要用力的亲吻，却又在半途中慢了下来，犹疑着。他们闭着眼睛，紧紧的靠着彼此，只是呼吸着，感受着。 

他们未发一词……却已诉说了一切。

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------------

 

54

 

\----------------------

 

1月1日， 1942年。

C-43 运输机已经在等着他们了——Lon 几乎没时间再最后抽根烟，他把手插进了口袋。

“Eddie在哪？”

“他已经在达尔文的新牧牛场了，等着我们呢。”

“哦？你知道我们不说话了？”

“我知道。”

“你会不会告诉他……告诉他……” 

“我会的。他给你留了点东西……”

Benjamin 递给了 Lon 一包 Chesterfield 牌的香烟。 

香烟保护壁垒……

Lon 已经开始想念老 Eddie Tallara了。他不得不一次又一次的提醒自己只过四个月他就会回来。

“全体登机！”” John中尉命令道。 

“长官？” Thomas 问。

“你听见他说的了，” Lon 告诉自己的士兵，丢掉了手中的香烟，将那顶澳大利亚 Akubra 帽子紧紧的按在胸前，毫不在意他的士兵是否会认出它。反正过不了多久他们就不是他的兵了。

“照顾好你自己， Oklahoma。保重。”

“你也是。”

“我？澳大利亚达尔文能发生什么事？”

Lon 注意到Maggie站在隔离栏边，正看着 Cole离开。她身后的天空清澈的几乎不真实，蓝的完美无瑕。很快就要下雨了。 

渴吗？那个贩卖机问他。 

渴极了。 Lon 闭上了眼睛。他几乎能尝到牛仔咀嚼烟草的味道。 

他抓紧帽沿，爬上坡道坐到了座位上。

“这里是 USAF Alpha-Charlie-Foxtrot-8-5号飞机。请求起飞许可，完毕。”

“收到， Charlie-Foxtrot。给予准许。”

C-43伞兵运输机不快的呻吟着，它剧烈的颤抖，有那么让人心慌的一阵，乘坐它的士兵们都在怀疑飞行员究竟能不能在撞上指挥塔前让飞机安全起飞。 

但飞机最终还是稳定了下来，震颤停止了。

他们起飞了。 

四个月， Lon 向自己保证。只要再四个月……

但整个航程中，一件事却在他脑海里萦绕不去：“我？澳大利亚达尔文能发生什么事？”

Lon靠回座椅上，叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。到底是什么呢？ 

然后他将Benjamin的帽子拥在了胸前。

 

 

 

 

 

——————————The End 全文完——————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呼…… 那么这个长篇终于是完结了（笑
> 
> 刚刚看了发文时间 竟然刚刚好两年
> 
> 两年里面发生的事情真多啊…… 我爬过的坑也不知道有多少了hhh
> 
> 这篇文的作者也后来补发了文章到AO3上：
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4482704/
> 
> 并且也说过第二部正在创作中
> 
> 然后结尾在暗示达尔文发生了什么事呢？
> 
> 不知道你们还记不记得我在第一章科普达尔文的时候说过它是澳大利亚唯一遭受过二战的城市？【嗯嗯就是那样
> 
> 如果作者完成了第二部 不出意外我也会接手喔~
> 
> 那么下次见了~
> 
>  
> 
> 以上
> 
> 豆猫
> 
> Thanks again to sg_fic for letting me translate this epic story into Chinese!:)

**Author's Note:**

> 呼…… 那么这个长篇终于是完结了（笑
> 
> 刚刚看了发文时间 竟然刚刚好两年
> 
> 两年里面发生的事情真多啊…… 我爬过的坑也不知道有多少了hhh
> 
> 这篇文的作者也后来补发了文章到AO3上：
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4482704/
> 
> 并且也说过第二部正在创作中
> 
> 然后结尾在暗示达尔文发生了什么事呢？
> 
> 不知道你们还记不记得我在第一章科普达尔文的时候说过它是澳大利亚唯一遭受过二战的城市？【嗯嗯就是那样
> 
> 如果作者完成了第二部 不出意外我也会接手喔~
> 
> 那么下次见了~
> 
>  
> 
> 以上
> 
> 豆猫
> 
> Thanks again to sg_fic for letting me translate this epic story into Chinese!:)


End file.
